


Я протягиваю тебе руку

by Diran



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Romance, WTF Starbucks 2017, X-Men References, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diran/pseuds/Diran
Summary: Стив оказался в тупике в своих поисках Баки, но вдруг узнает, что тот живет в Бухаресте. Только просто «найти» оказывается недостаточно.Примечание: небольшой кроссовер с вселенной «X-Men».





	

Неизвестный номер: И почему ты опять отказался поехать со мной? Французское вино и итальянская паста — божественны!  
Стивен Роджерс: Вы ошиблись номером.  
Неизвестный номер: Я, конечно, подрастерял связи и людей, но не хватку же, Роджерс!  
Стивен Роджерс: Так это вы. Потому что у меня все еще есть дела здесь.  
Неизвестный номер: Дела твои уже пару месяцев в Бухаресте.  
Стивен Роджерс: Умеете уговаривать.

**Глава 1**

Темные окна ничем не примечательной ветхой пятиэтажки не вселяли особых надежд. Дом мало походил на жилой, хотя кое-где и можно было разглядеть занавески. Словно здание предназначалось под снос, но не все жильцы успели съехать.  
Стив перехватил поудобнее щит, в последний раз внимательно оглядел двор и двинулся к черному входу. Еще утром он сидел дома над чашкой кофе и столом, заваленным бумагами: по сотому разу просматривал все имеющиеся документы, вплоть до газетных вырезок двадцатилетней давности со слухами о таинственном киллере, и не знал, что ему делать. А сейчас он здесь, в Бухаресте, и крадется, словно вор, стараясь не дышать, боясь спугнуть. Тяжело верить, что удача наконец улыбнулась, когда идешь по лестнице, с которой облезает краска, в городе на другом конце Земли, после года безуспешных поисков, да что там — после года без единой толковой зацепки.

Квартира 12 была заперта на такой же простой замок, как и все остальные. Стив легко вскрыл его, молясь про себя, чтоб Фьюри оказался прав. Будет крайне неловко вломиться к простой румынской семье посреди обеда.  
Стива встретили тишина и пыль. Квартира была не слишком ухоженной, но в ней явно жили: одежда была брошена на стул совсем недавно, в раковине лежала посуда, которой пользовались тоже меньшее часа назад. Стив прошел дальше, осматриваясь. Он искал хоть какое-то подтверждение, но даже не знал, что им могло бы быть. Вряд ли Баки хранил костюм Зимнего Солдата, коллекционировал фигурки Капитана Америки или раскладывал по квартире свои фотографии.  
На глаза попался блокнот с большим количеством закладок. Стив поколебался несколько секунд, но все же взял его и начал листать. В груди тут же сжался тугой комок: этот блокнот точно принадлежал Баки. Ничуть не изменившийся с сороковых почерк. Отрывочные записи, ранжированные по годам. Короткие строчки то ли того, что он вспомнил, то ли того, что боялся забыть. Пометки об истории последних десятилетий. Пометки о Мстителях.  
Стив не слышал шагов, но чужой тяжелый взгляд между лопаток почувствовал сразу. Резко развернулся, уже готовый к драке или погоне, но никто не собирался драться с ним или убегать.  
Джеймс Барнс в бесформенной куртке и надвинутой на лоб кепке стоял посреди своей квартиры, зажав в руке пакет с продуктами, и настороженно сверлил взглядом незваного гостя. Кажется, Баки сам не знал, чего ждать. Стив вернул блокнот на место и медленно наклонился, кладя щит на пол, показывая, что пришел с миром.  
— Ты помнишь меня?  
— Ты Стив. — Баки отвел глаза, и у Стива екнуло сердце. Это выражение — да он его с детства помнит! Из Барнса всегда был отменный лгун, особенно на фоне Стива, вот только именно Стив раскусывал его на раз. — Читал про тебя в музее.  
— Врешь.  
Баки тяжело вздохнул. Кажется, он тоже помнил, что Роджерс та еще заноза в заднице, которая просто так не отвяжется.  
— Пришел за мной?  
Стив кивнул на лежащий у своих ног щит и поднял руки вверх.  
— Пришел поговорить.  
— И все-таки со щитом?  
— На... на всякий случай. Зато без костюма, — попытался пошутить Стив, показав пальцем на свою кожаную куртку. — Я могу толкнуть его к тебе.  
Баки никак не отреагировал и отошел к столу у окна. Замер на секунду, смотря на улицу, а потом бросил на стол пакет и принялся как ни в чем не бывало выкладывать продукты.  
— Ты, наверное, ждешь, что я расскажу, почему я здесь, почему не пришел к тебе, если вспомнил. Почему то или это... Мне нужно было многое обдумать. Вспомнить. Я должен был привести себя в порядок. Сам.  
— Хорошо, — опешил Стив, не зная, как отвечать.  
Впрочем, в таких случаях мог быть только один вариант — честно. Поэтому он продолжил:  
— Я… я рад, что ты справляешься. И, Бак, я не собираюсь тебя забирать против твоей воли, просто хотел…  
— Да? И эти ребята не с тобой? — Баки все так же шуршал пакетом, но Стив только сейчас заметил, что продукты в нем давно закончились, а ки на самом деле подлез свободной рукой под столешницу, нашаривая пистолет.  
— Что?! — Стив метнулся к окну и, прижавшись к откосу, незаметно выглянул на улицу. На противоположной стороне стояло слишком много хорошо накачанных ребят, особенно для окраин Бухареста. — Понятия не имею, кто это. Ну то есть… догадываюсь, что ГИДРА, но…  
— Какая разница кто. Если не твои, значит, ты просто притащил хвост. Все равно все опять сначала... — мрачно процедил Баки сквозь зубы.  
Стив прикусил губу, отворачиваясь от окна. Драться было не лучшим выходом: и в новостях засветятся, и многовато бойцов, явно готовых вызывать подкрепление. Нужно было быстро уходить.  
— Эй, Бак… У меня за гаражами припаркован мотоцикл.  
— И? — Баки посмотрел Стиву в глаза с холодной решимостью. Стив надеялся, что так действовал адреналин, а Зимний Солдат не просыпается в Баки подобно Халку.  
— И я могу довезти нас на нем до джета. Стелс-джета с вооружением.  
— Который тоже припаркован неподалеку? — Баки говорил язвительные вещи таким же бесцветным голосом, как и все остальное. От этого было не по себе. — Да ты запасливый. И куда полетим?  
— В Нью-Йорк. Бруклин.  
— Ну нет… мне нельзя. Я столько искал безопасное место, и все, все зря. — Баки наконец оставил пакет в покое и посмотрел с тоскливой усталостью в окно.  
— В Европе от ГИДРы осталось намного больше, чем в Америке. А там… ни Щ.И.Т.а, ни ГИДРы, Бак. Да и разве будут искать тебя под самым носом? Разве придет кому в голову, что ты настолько нагл, чтобы сидеть в Нью-Йорке?  
— Все еще умеешь стоять на своем, Роджерс. — Баки отшатнулся от окна, которое через секунду лопнуло от выстрела, засыпая весь стол осколками, и метнулся в сторону, сгребая в непонятно откуда появившийся в его руках рюкзак блокноты и еще что-то. — А говорил, что не собираешься меня забирать. Да не стой, Роджерс, бежим! — Он наступил на край щита, подхватывая его и перекидывая Стиву. — Давай, пошел, пошел!

***

 

— Вот. Моя квартира. — Стив обвел рукой гостиную, потом показал на одну из дверей. — Комната там небольшая, но…  
Баки не вслушивался в неловкие попытки Стива заговорить. Он стоял посреди гостиной и критично оглядывался. Затем обошел по периметру всю квартиру и, видимо удовлетворившись, зашел в предложенную комнату, бросил рюкзак на кровать.  
А потом все-таки неожиданно ответил — он вообще открыл рот впервые с тех пор, как они выбежали из бухарестской пятиэтажки под канонаду выстрелов.  
— Спасибо, Стив, — его голос звучал так странно в этой квартире, слишком непривычно — словно все было сном, но Стив запоминал каждое слово, каждый слог. — Но, если что случится, не обижайся, я уйду.  
— Да, конечно.  
Стив улыбнулся осторожно, стараясь дать понять, что никто не станет удерживать Баки, и протянул ему руку. Тот нахмурился и с непониманием посмотрел на ладонь, оказавшуюся слишком близко. Стив мысленно стукнул себя по лбу за невежливость и стянул перчатку, но Баки хмуриться не перестал.  
— Что ты делаешь? — настороженно поинтересовался он. На скулах от напряжения заходили желваки.  
— Протягиваю тебе руку, — тихо откликнулся Стив.  
Баки свел брови сильнее, и Стив отдернул руку.  
— Неважно, забудь. Если что нужно, всегда заходи, зови, я…  
— Знаю. — Баки повернулся к кровати. Потом выдохнул, словно собирался прыгнуть в холодную воду, и стащил с себя куртку, отбрасывая ее подальше. 

Стив вышел, закрыл за собой дверь и привалился к ней спиной, зажмуриваясь. Он бы должен быть счастлив: он нашел Баки. Тот жив, здоров, даже помнит что-то и не стремится никого убить. А еще он теперь дома, прямо здесь, за дверью. Так близко. Еще вчера это все казалось бы пределом мечтаний.  
Но вместо этого Стив чувствовал тоску и холод. Он готовился драться за Баки, догонять, бороться, объяснять, жертвовать, прикрывать. Был готов встретить Зимнего Солдата, а не друга. А нашел Баки, которого хотелось прижать к себе изо всех сил, но… 

Стив мотнул головой и пошел к себе. Ему и правда стоило благодарить Бога за то, что все сложилось наилучшим образом, а не ждать невозможного. Баки дома. И от того, что в квартире теперь не царила мертвая тишина, а в соседней комнате он шуршал одеялом, все же становилось теплее. Только это должно было иметь значение сейчас. Сегодня. 

***

 

За те несколько дней, что прошли с приезда из Бухареста, Стиву так и не удалось поговорить с Баки. Как-то так получалось, что тот выходил поесть, когда Стив мылся, а принимал душ пока Стив спал. Один раз Баки все же вышел и даже просидел в гостиной пару часов, но все это время он сидел, сгорбившись над своим блокнотом, и писал, почти не останавливаясь. Стив не решился его тогда беспокоить, только поставил рядом с ним кружку кофе и тарелку с сэндвичем, а сам сел в другое кресло и достал скетч-бук. Он уже давно не брался за карандаш: не было ни времени, ни вдохновения, а сейчас испытывал необходимость занять чем-то руки, чтоб не смущать Баки своим бездельническим присутствием. Они просидели до темноты, но когда Стив встал, чтоб включить свет, и вернулся к рисунку, Баки уже ушел к себе. 

Сегодня дверь комнаты Баки была приоткрыта, и Стив решил, что имеет право расценить это как приглашение. Баки сидел на кровати и задумчиво разминал металлическую руку. Рядом лежал пистолет, с которым он не расставался, даже уходя в душ.  
— Привет, — начал Стив, уже сжимаясь внутренне в ожидании того, что его выставят.  
Но Баки посмотрел на него и только кивнул приветственно.  
— У нас холодильник пустой, я подумал, может, еды заказать… Будешь?  
— Да, можно, — спокойно отозвался Баки.  
— У тебя есть предпочтения?  
— Я пока плохо разбираюсь в современной еде.  
— Ладно. — Стив вытащил телефон и парой кнопок повторил свой стандартной заказ в ближайшей пиццерии. — Будут через полчаса.  
— А ты неплохо освоился в современном мире.  
— Это? — Стив повертел телефон в руках и убрал назад в карман. — Это несложно. Знаешь, все думают, что самое сложное после семидесяти лет сна — это пользоваться интернетом или смартфоном. Научиться одеваться по-другому. А это все очень просто. Намного сложнее другое… к некоторым вещам невозможно привыкнуть. Вот идешь вечером по парку и видишь, как какой-то подонок пристает к девчонке. Не успеваешь даже дернуться, а он уже лежит на земле, поскуливая ей вслед. Девчонки сейчас совсем другие.  
— Девчонки… — глухо повторил Баки, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить.  
— А еще, знаешь, фрукты на вкус другие. Мало что можно сравнить, сейчас продаются такие, которые нам и не снились, но яблоки и груши-то я помню отлично. И знаешь: совсем не то.  
— Другие девчонки, — снова повторил Баки, — но у тебя, наверное, все равно толпа фанаток. Только не говори, что в современном мире твое тело уже никого не впечатляет.  
Стив рассмеялся.  
— А я все так же не знаю, что с ними делать, Бак. Как тогда, когда мог за фонарным столбом спрятаться. Ты же помнишь, как…  
— Не помню, Стив, — нахмурился Баки.  
Стив замялся на секунду, а затем отошел к шкафу, извлек папку с верхней полки. Покопавшись, вытащил оттуда небольшую фотокарточку.  
— Я же не всегда таким был. — Стив протянул Баки фотографию, и тот уставился на тощего парня в мешковатой одежде не по размеру. Сначала нахмурился, а потом на лице отразилось узнавание, Баки перехватил фотографию и провел пальцем по лицу мелкого Стива. Уголки его губ тронула улыбка, и Стив быстро добавил:  
— Оставь ее себе, если хочешь.  
— Спасибо. — Баки отложил фотографию на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, и Стив только сейчас понял, куда пропала его оранжевая кружка: Баки унес ее в комнату, видимо чтоб пить ночью. Там же лежал блокнот с ручкой и стикерами. Баки незаметно, наверное даже для себя, обживал комнату, и, когда фотография с нахохлившимся мальчишкой легла под обложку блокнота, Стив осознал, что Баки действительно остается в этой квартире, а не пересиживает опасность или ждет удобного момента, чтоб уйти.  
Стив не очень любил ковыряться в файлах и документах о прошлом, но сейчас смотрел на потрепанный уголок черно-белой фотографии и ему казалось, что волна воспоминаний захлестывает его за них обоих. Как же все тогда было иначе...  
— Иногда кажется, что больше всего с сороковых поменялся я сам, хотя и проспал большую часть времени.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Баки смотрел мимо Стива, словно думал о чем-то другом, — все еще не знаешь, когда нужно остановиться, да? — Баки говорил беззлобно, наоборот — спрашивал с неловкой надеждой.  
Он вспоминал.  
— Да, — поспешил ответить Стив. — Не знаю. Всегда кажется, что я только начал.  
— Да. — Баки все же улыбнулся, и Стив пожалел, что у него нет способности заморозить время. Потому что казалось, что именно сейчас он нашел Баки, а не там, в Бухаресте.  
Но секунды тикали неумолимо, и улыбка потухла, как перегоревшая лампочка, а Баки вернулся к своей руке. Звонок в дверь разорвал магию момента окончательно: Баки дернулся и вскочил на ноги, его пальцы нависли над пистолетом.  
Стив поднял руки ладонями вверх:  
— Тише, это просто пиццу привезли.  
— Да… прости. Рефлексы.  
— Понимаю. Сам долго привыкал, — улыбнулся Стив.

Сегодня они ужинали вместе, Стив не рассчитывал на продолжение разговора, поэтому просто поставил пластинку Элвиса Пресли («Я начал свое знакомство с новым миром по годам, это 50-е, тебе понравится больше, чем мне, полагаю») и разлил лимонад по стаканам.  
Пицца и лимонад заставляли если не полюбить современный мир, то изрядно увеличить его рейтинг. Это Стив уже знал по себе.

***

 

— Стив?  
Стив оторвался от книги, удивленно смотря на Баки. Тот стоял около входа в комнату, хотя еще никогда не пользовался своим правом «приходить в любое время». Он так и не стал чаще выходить — только на ужины — а уж тем более, чтоб вот так, просто, прийти... Стив надеялся только на то, что ничего не случилось, но Баки пришел к нему в домашней рубашке, и это успокаивало.  
— Бак? — мягко напомнил о себе Стив все еще молчавшему Баки, смотрящему куда-то под ноги.  
— Я подумал... У тебя столько книг, фильмов...  
— Ты можешь брать, все, что захочешь.  
— А у тебя нет ничего про Ревущих Коммандос? Может, посмотрим?  
Стив улыбнулся, стараясь при этом не выглядеть слишком уж счастливым идиотом.  
— Да, конечно! Я сейчас принесу.  
Стив быстро откопал нужный диск: музей любезно подарил ему копии имевшихся у них материалов на торжественном вечере, посвященном возвращению Капитана Америки. Вот только Стив терпеть не мог военную хронику, поэтому ящик бестолково пылился на шкафу. И сегодня Стив был безумно рад, что не пустил все это по совету Старка с молотка на благотворительном аукционе.

Баки сидел на диване перед телевизором и с интересом наблюдал за тем, как Стив вставляет диск в привод и настраивает воспроизведение. Баки вообще интересовала современная техника, с ней он осваивался быстро. А Стив поощрял любой его интерес, только бы не видеть пустого взгляда в никуда и отсутствия любых желаний на лице Баки. 

Изображение дергалось, но качество съемки было вполне сносным. Пленку хранили и оцифровывали очень бережно. С экрана улыбались молодые парни, за кадром иногда звучал жизнеутверждающий голос, от которого сразу веяло пыльным кинотеатром, обклеенным военными плакатами. Иногда его сменяла более тихая французская речь, — музей явно собирал хроники не только из американских архивов.  
— Так странно, вроде он говорит все то же самое, что и наш, но вместо прямолинейного пафоса получается прямо лирическая песня, — задумчиво произнес Баки, поджимая под себя ногу.  
— Ты понимаешь, что он говорит?  
— Да.  
— Когда ты успел выучить французский? — Стив спросил, прежде чем подумал, и теперь готов был откусить себе язык.  
Баки поморщился и дернул плечом.  
— Не помню. Я... я знаю много языков теперь. По-немецки без акцента говорю, по-французски неплохо, румынский понимаю, русский... я даже могу пару слов по-китайски связать. Только зачем? Зачем они меня этому учили? — Баки так посмотрел на Стива, словно тот мог дать ответ.  
Стив потер рукой шею, справляясь с неловкостью.  
— Ну... видимо, ты был больше, чем просто...  
— Машиной для убийства?  
— Профессиональный убийца должен хорошо разбираться во многом, и глупо, если операция сорвется из-за незнания языка, — смог выдавить законченную мысль Стив.  
Баки кивнул, словно удовлетворившись ответом, и снова повернулся к экрану. Там Морита и Дернье подпирали Барнса с двух сторон, не давая ему упасть носом в камеру — их вытащили на съемки после нескольких бессонных ночей. А Стив ругался и отправлял всех спать, выставляя надоедливых операторов вон. В сороковых еще не знали о реалити-шоу, но тот месяц со съемками вполне сошел бы за такое по нынешним меркам. Было тяжело.  
Стив украдкой глянул на Баки: тот не отрываясь смотрел на черно-белого себя. Разглядывал пристально, шевелил губами иногда задумчиво, а потом неожиданно сказал:  
— А он храпел.  
— Кто?  
— Ну как кто, у тебя что, у самого с памятью беда?  
— Ну... Дум-Дум Дуган?  
— Ага.  
— Не то слово. Весь лагерь ходуном ходил, а особенно... — Стив всегда поддерживал любое воспоминание Баки, но сейчас тот не стал слушать подробности, перебивая:  
— Мы с Моритой ему в рот свисток как-то подсунули, пока он дрых.  
— Что? — Стив не знал, что его поразило больше: то, что Баки вспомнил такую мелочь, или то, что именно он вспомнил.  
— Ты тогда в штабе был, отчитывался полковнику... полковнику... а, неважно, какому полковнику. А мы... — Баки улыбнулся.  
— Дураки, — тихо и восторженно откликнулся Стив.  
— Мне кажется, или я слышу в твоем голосе восхищение?  
— Ваш поступок выходит за любые рамки, сержант Барнс, — отозвался Стив шутливо, — но ты вспоминаешь, и это... Я рад, что ты вспоминаешь. Я читал книги про амнезию, там говорят, что тебе лучше все вспоминать самому. Я могу рассказывать, если попросишь, но тогда ты можешь и не вспомнить эти события, а если ты сам, я только детали буду добавлять — процесс восстановления должен идти быстрее.  
Баки не ответил, продолжая смотреть в телевизор, где Капитан раздавал указания команде, отмечая крестиками на карте диспозицию.  
— А ты и правда остался таким же.  
— О чем ты?  
— Вдохновляешь людей.  
— Я не даю концертов с 43-го.  
— Да при чем здесь это. Ты даже в современном мире собрал себе команду.  
— У меня просто больше тактического командного опыта, могу вести бой, но я не лидер команды Мстителей. По крайней мере я знаю тех из них, кто по разным причинам никогда не признает меня им.  
— Да плевать! Я уверен, что бы твои люди ни говорили, они идут за тобой. Как шли эти. — Баки махнул на экран, где вся команда собралась для группового фото. — Я ни черта не помню о том, как вляпался в плен к немцам, но я помню, как, ничего не соображая, бежал за тобой по бесконечной лестнице наверх, и мне в голову не могло прийти тебя ослушаться. Ты приказывал мне, сам того не замечая, но, если бы не это, мы бы не выбрались живыми. Ты отличный командир, Стив. Был им еще тогда, и сейчас такой же.  
Стив не знал, давно ли Баки все это вспомнил, но сейчас воспоминания лавиной обрушились и на самого Стива. Он словно заново пережил. Поэтому не сдержался.  
— А потом я обманываю это доверие, — процедил он сквозь зубы, отворачиваясь от экрана.  
— Ты? Никогда. Ты же всегда поступаешь, как правильно, ты всегда...  
— Вот только я потерял самого верного и близкого своего сержанта, не успел спасти, хотя должен был.  
Баки встал и со вздохом выключил телевизор.  
— Ты не виноват в том, что со мной произошло. Война перемалывает всех без исключения. А все остальные парни выжили и дожили до старости, так что тебе есть чем гордиться.  
— Но я виноват. — Стив резко встал и подался к Баки, протягивая руку к его плечу, но замер, натолкнувшись на стальной холодный взгляд.  
— Что ты делаешь? — очень натянуто спросил Баки, непонимающе глядя на ладонь.  
— Протягиваю тебе руку, — произнес Стив как можно спокойнее.  
Плечи Баки немного расслабились, но взгляд теплее не стал. Стив убрал руки в карманы и глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.  
— Мне нужно прогуляться, Бак.  
— Хорошо. — Баки явно полностью расслабился, когда рука Стива оказалась на достаточном расстоянии, и это должно было успокоить, но Стив почувствовал, как, наоборот, горло сжимает спазмом.  
Неловко улыбнувшись, он быстро вышел из гостиной.

***

 

Стив бесцельно мешал пластиковой ложечкой в стакане. Кофе послушно бултыхался, остывая все быстрее. Хмурый вид Стива не вселял радости в официантов, зато никто из них не приставал с предложениями «повторить» или «сезонного пирога».  
— Ты серьезно считаешь, что бейсболка и поднятый воротник — хорошая маскировка? — Наташин голос выдернул Стива из оцепенения.  
Он вздрогнул и поднял голову: не показалось. Вот она: сидит перед ним с леденцом в руке, словно они вчера расстались и не было этих трех месяцев, когда они не знали ничего друг о друге. Впрочем, надо быть честным — это он не знал о Наташе, обратного гарантировать нельзя, но обманываться было приятно.  
— Я прячусь от фанаток и журналистов, а не от профессиональных шпионов. И это работает, между прочим.  
— Мм, как скажешь. — Наташа пожала плечами и продолжила внимательно смотреть на Стива.  
Он отвернулся к окну. Насчитал три проехавших мимо машины. Опять уткнулся в стакан. Соскреб пенку со стенок. Перемешал. Отпил. Оглянулся на официанток, ворковавших друг с другом у барной стойки. Постучал пальцами по столу. Смахнул несуществующие крошки.  
Наташа только выжидающе улыбалась, облизывая своего карамельного паука. Стив вздохнул и вернулся к выписыванию восьмерок в стакане.  
— Ну?  
— Я его нашел.  
— О... Вот как. — Наташа бегло оглядела Стива, и от него это не ускользнуло.  
— Он адекватен. Не собирается убивать меня или калечить, Нат! Наша встреча прошла довольно... мило.  
— Неплохо. Он помнит, кто он такой?  
— Он многое помнит, не все, но себя и меня помнит. Еще отрывками... разное, — скривился Стив.  
— Да ты везунчик!  
— Угу.  
— Стив...  
Стив допил кофе и отставил уже изрядно истрепанный стаканчик к окну. Наташа забросила туда палочку от леденца и прямо поинтересовалась:  
— О чем ты недоговариваешь?  
Стив протер глаза и откинулся в кресле, первый раз за сегодня посмотрев Наташе в глаза.  
— Он у меня дома.  
— Что? Он здесь? — Наташа подалась вперед. — В Нью-Йорке? В твоей квартире? Вы рисковые ребята.  
Стив усмехнулся:  
— Вот видишь, даже ты об этом не догадалась. Значит, это было правильным решением.  
— В чем-то ты прав.  
— И раз мы заговорили об этом: не хочешь зайти к нам вечером?  
Наташа скрестила руки на груди, отворачиваясь к окну.  
— Считаешь это хорошей идеей?  
— А ты — нет?  
Она задумчиво повела бровью. Наступила ее очередь считать машины и оглядываться на бармена.  
— Не знаю, а он готов принимать гостей?  
— Я спрошу. Думаю, что да. Я тебе напишу, но мне нужен твой новый телефон.  
— И ведь каждый раз ведусь на твои подкаты. Не боишься, что перестанет работать? — Нат достала телефон из кармана и набрала номер Стива.  
— Когда количество твоих номеров в моей записной книжке перевалит за сотню, — усмехнулся Стив, — я сменю тактику.

***

 

Баки сидел в гостиной и сверял записи в двух блокнотах.  
— Я вернулся.  
— Я слышал, — тихо отозвался Баки, продолжая вести пальцем по строке.  
Дойдя до конца абзаца, он поднял голову и улыбнулся Стиву:  
— Все в порядке?  
— Да, спасибо. А... ты всегда носишь его с собой? — Стив осторожно махнул в сторону висящей на поясе Баки кобуры.  
— Да.  
— Ладно.  
Баки закрыл блокноты и встал.  
— Стив, все правда в порядке?  
— Слушай... — Стив качнулся с пятки на носок и назад. — Я пригласил подругу на вечер. Ты не против?  
— Это же твоя квартира.  
Стив прикусил губу.  
— Да, но я был бы очень рад, если бы она пришла не ко мне, а к нам. Ты можешь уйти к себе, но будет здорово, если ты поужинаешь с нами.  
— А кто она?  
— Одна из команды. Ты знаешь их?  
Баки покачал головой:  
— Видел мельком в новостных выпусках, но... неважно, я совсем не против познакомиться с твоими новыми друзьями.  
— Это... отлично!

***

 

— Проходи! — Стив улыбнулся Наташе и взял у нее куртку.  
Она улыбнулась в ответ, чмокнула его в щеку, помахав принесенной пачкой печенья.  
— Косим сегодня под нормальных друзей, ага?  
— Ну давай, — показательно фыркнул Стив и передернул плечом, пытаясь сбросить напряжение, но спину только сильнее свело. Он был готов вообще отменить встречу, если бы Баки за полчаса до назначенного времени не вышел из комнаты и не начал приводить их квартиру в порядок. Это вселяло надежду, что решение было все же правильным.  
Нат прошла в комнату, и Стив поспешил следом.

Баки стоял посреди гостиной и внимательно разглядывал гостью. Очень внимательно и молча. Наташа ждала, не подходя ближе, но и не отступая в коридор. Воздух в комнате становился все гуще. Стиву показалось, что еще немного и он вспомнит, как начинается приступ астмы. Суперсолдат, готовый защищать мир в одиночку, с трудом справлялся со страхом, что сейчас что-то пойдет не так.  
Рука Баки дернулась к поясу, и Стива прошиб холодный пот. Ему нужно было кинуться к Баки и помешать, но он словно прирос к полу.  
Наташа стояла на месте и выглядела куда спокойнее. Ее дыхание участилось, и Стив знал, чем грозят ее напряженные руки, но она стояла не шелохнувшись. Баки медленно достал пистолет, не сводя взгляда с Наташи. Уверенным движением прокрутил его в руке, перехватывая за дуло, и протянул Стиву с тихим смешком:  
— Расслабься.  
Стив почувствовал, как краснеют его уши, но пистолет взял.  
Наташа вздохнула и залезла рукой под свой длинный свитер. Протянула Стиву миниатюрный Глок.  
— Ладно. Теперь-то мы можем перейти к чаю?  
— Да, — Стив кашлянул, прочищая горло, и забрал еще один пистолет вместе с печеньем, — пожалуй, вы хорошо себя вели и заслужили сладкое.

Стив разлил чай по чашкам и попытался придумать какое-то еще занятие для себя, но его не нашлось, и пришлось все же сесть за стол. В кухне царило молчание, никто не начинал разговор. Ситуация складывалась глупая, но Стив понятия не имел, что с ней делать. Он не задумывался об этом, когда приглашал Наташу, и, видимо, зря. Но ей, кажется, было неплохо: она с интересом разглядывала Баки, в том числе руку — без капли стеснения. Каково было Баки, Стив понять не мог: снова нечитаемая маска на лице.  
— Есть новости от других? — решил все же заговорить Стив.  
— Ничего интересного, — пожала плечами Наташа. — А как вы все-таки... нашлись?  
— Меня несколько лет назад из-подо льда откопали, — попытался пошутить Стив, но вышло недостаточно остроумно.  
— Ты же понимаешь, о чем я.  
Стив потер шею и отдернул руку, пытаясь скрыть неловкость, но дурацкие привычки выдавали его с головой.  
— В Бухаресте, — тихо пришел на помощь Баки.  
— Румыния — интересная страна.  
— Нам было не до прогулок по достопримечательностям. — Баки потянулся за печеньем. — Потому что я прятался в самом тихом и задрипанном месте. А потом Стив привел за собой хвост из бойцов ГИДРы.  
— А нам обязательно обсуждать... — Стив запнулся, подбирая слово, — работу в этот милый вечер?  
— Барнс, скажи, а Кэп всегда был таким занудой?  
Баки усмехнулся, его поза стала немного более расслабленной — Стив уже научился различать мелочи.  
— Видишь, Стив, даже Наташа заметила. Хотя такое тяжело не заметить.  
— Ага, — мрачно откликнулся Стив. — Еще чаю?

Нельзя сказать, что разговор лился рекой, то и дело возникали паузы и над столом повисала неприятная тишина, но в целом вечер можно было считать успешным. Особенно, учитывая, с чего он начался. Через полчаса их странного чаепития Баки словно случайно глянул на часы, и Наташа сразу встала.  
— Ладно, мальчики, я еще обещала к Хилл заехать, так что мне пора.  
Стив тоже встал и слегка наклонился к Баки:  
— Я провожу, хорошо?  
— Да, конечно.  
Стив ожидал колкости, но ее не последовало, Баки просто крутил в руках чашку с остатками чая.

Стив проводил Наташу до коридора и кивнул на дверь, прихватывая ее куртку, но не отдавая:  
— Пойдем.  
Наташа повела бровью, но пошла. Выйдя из квартиры, Стив молча кивнул в сторону пожарной лестницы. Стоило им выйти на площадку, Стив закрыл за собой дверь и подпер ее спиной.  
Наташа чересчур жизнерадостно улыбнулась:  
— А он хорошо держится. Мы его сегодня утомили, но он старается.  
— Угу.  
— Серьезно, Стив, мне кажется, ты недооцениваешь...  
— Зубы заговаривать перестань. Он тебя знает.  
Наташа вздохнула, оглядываясь на улицу и всем своим видом показывая, что возможность сбежать у нее есть.  
— Я ему не говорил твоего имени. Он его вспомнил.  
— Ну, в последнее время о Мстителях много рассказывают, не к тебе одному за автографом могут подойти...  
— Нат!  
— Ладно-ладно. Да, он меня знает. Удивительно, что помнит, я не думала... Когда я работала на КГБ, ходили слухи про Зимнего Солдата. Приписываемые ему убийства не всегда укладывались в логику советской политики, но многое указывало на то, что он тоже из КГБ, а логика приказов — не наше дело.  
Наташа обхватила плечи руками, защищаясь то ли от холода, то ли от воспоминаний. Стив протянул ей куртку, но она мотнула головой и продолжила:  
— Слухи оказались правдой. Меня послали на одно задание... нужно было выкрасть иранского ученого, зачистить лабораторию. Я руководила операцией. Когда мы пришли... Мы были не первые. В лаборатории орудовала другая группа захвата. Я нашла ученого и попыталась вывести хотя бы его, пока остальных клали одного за другими... А потом выстрел, и, — Наташа приподняла свитер, оголяя живот со шрамом, — прощай, бикини. Снайпер застрелил ученого сквозь меня. Проваленная операция, горящая лаборатория, простреленный живот, и моя группа погибла так по-идиотски... их перерезали, как детей малых, мы не ожидали, что там окажется еще кто-то и...  
— Нат, судьба оперативников из КГБ...  
— Эй, это были мои люди, Стив! — огрызнулась Нат, и Стив тут же опустил голову.  
— Прости.  
— В общем, потом я узнала, что снайпером был Зимний Солдат — и да, он на службе КГБ. Когда операция пошла наперекосяк, ему дали приказ убить всех, включая ученого, чтоб не увели. Ведь, как оказалось, основным заданием были бумаги из сейфа лаборатории, а не ее заведующий. А я просто оказалась на пути. — Стив зажмурился, болезненно сглатывая, и Наташа хлопнула его по плечу. — Но он не убил меня, хотя мог бы стрелять через мою голову или грудь. А его пуля даже не задела никаких важных органов. Наверное, это что-то значит. В общем, он знал все про операцию, видел мое дело, его послали для неявной поддержки и на случай, если все пойдет не так.  
— И ты все еще за фрагментацию информации на операциях?  
— Я за человеческое отношение к подчиненным и команде. Остальное зависит от ситуации. Ты ведь мне тоже не сказал, что едешь в Бухарест.  
— Я тогда плохо соображал. Подорвался как бешеный. А не потому что хотел «фрагментировать».  
— Ну да, тебя-то глупо в таком подозревать. — Наташа невесело рассмеялась, и, проведя рукой по животу, отдернула ее, словно снова сложила свои воспоминания на дальнюю полку, где они пылились все это время.  
— Когда я в детстве разбил коленку, у меня остался шрам. Он напоминал о том, что я не умею лазать по скользким перилам. Но еще он напоминал о том, как весело воровать яблоки, если дотянуться до макушки дерева с крыши. Шрамы — это память. Но у суперсолдата не остается шрамов. Я об этом жалею иногда.  
— Ты и так помнишь все в деталях: на роту солдат воспоминаний бы хватило, зачем тебе еще и шрамы?  
— Боже, Нат... глупо, но... обними меня?  
Наташа подошла ближе и обняла Стива за плечи, кладя голову ему на грудь.  
— Мне тяжело. Я так устал... Вот он вспоминает что-то про 35-ый год, даже улыбается, а через пять минут закрывает дверь в свою комнату. Он дергается, когда я протягиваю ему руку. Смотрит на нее, словно на змею.  
— Дай ему время.  
— Да, конечно, я не давлю на него, просто...  
— Тшшш.  
Наташа прижалась посильнее на несколько секунд и отступила назад.  
— Спасибо. Что пришла. И за это спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста. А теперь все-таки верни куртку. И не только.  
Стив переложил Глок в карман кожанки, накинул ее Нат плечи и открыл дверь, пропуская вперед. 

Уже лестничным пролетом ниже Наташа вдруг развернулась и подняла голову, смотря на провожающего ее взглядом Стива.  
— Кстати. Я не знаю, кто меня тогда вытащил из пожара. Хотя... наверное, сама выбралась, я же русская женщина, — она подмигнула и ушла.

***

 

— Твой пистолет. — Стив протянул Баки оружие.  
— Положи туда.  
Стив положил пистолет на и так заваленную всякими мелочами тумбочку и сел рядом с Баки.  
— Как тебе Наташа?  
— Ты всегда умел выбирать людей.  
— Команда «Мстителей» не по моей воле сложилась.  
— Но не все же они приходят к тебе в гости.  
— Да, ты прав. — Стив оглядел Баки повнимательней. Тот сидел и смотрел в пространство, хмурясь.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да. Просто устал.  
Помолчав, Баки добавил:  
— И вспомнил кое-что.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Нет. Не хочу. — Баки сжал кулаки. — Не обижайся, но не хочу обсуждать это дерьмо и предпочел бы его снова забыть.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь.  
Стив придвинулся чуть ближе и медленно поднес руку к локтю Баки. Баки дернулся, его плечо напряглось. Он натужно спокойным голосом спросил:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Я. Протягиваю. Тебе. Руку, — по словам произнес Стив, продолжая осторожно приближаться к кулаку Баки, пока не коснулся кончиками пальцев его побелевших костяшек. — Руку, Баки. Просто руку.  
Баки моргнул и еще раз посмотрел на раскрытую ладонь Стива. Шевельнул кулаком и плавно разжал пальцы, позволяя тому обхватить их. Когда рука Стива легла в руку Баки, он снова сжал пальцы. Сначала осторожно, словно на лед наступал, а потом стиснул так, что больно стало, но Стив ничего не сказал.  
— Стив... Что ты делаешь с этой злобой?  
— С какой?  
— Война. Одна затяжная, непрекращающаяся война. ГИДРА... эти люди. Нет, не люди, в них ничего человеческого не осталось, то, что они творят... А потом ты стоишь посреди всего этого — и уже твои руки в крови по локоть. Ты убийца. Сначала твоя пуля отправляет на тот свет нацистского солдата, потом еще одного, потом воронка — и вот вокруг столько смертей...  
— У меня нет злобы, Бак. Я сожалею. Мне жаль этих людей. Но я слишком люблю то, что мне дорого, и буду защищать это до конца.  
— Ну да, ты же всегда поступаешь правильно. Ты герой. Убийца здесь я.  
— Тебя использовали, это был не ты!  
— Но это я помню своих жертв, — Баки повысил голос и повернулся к Стиву: — Их лица. Их кровь. Смерть.  
— А я помню Джеймса Барнса, который снимал котенка с дерева, чтоб девчонка из соседнего подъезда перестала реветь.  
— Я уже давно не тот Ба...  
— То есть от Джеймса ты легко открещиваешься, а от Солдата не можешь?  
— Боже, Стив, ну ты правда зануда, — неожиданно улыбнулся Баки.  
— Еще скажи, что сейчас за котенком не полезешь.  
Баки прикрыл глаза, продолжая невесомо улыбаться, и расслабился. Теперь его пальцы сжимали ладонь Стива намного мягче. 

Они просидели так минут десять. Молча, сцепив руки и прижавшись плечами друг к другу.  
Потом Баки открыл глаза и медленно разжал пальцы.  
— Спасибо. И прости, но я правда устал.  
— Не за что, Бак. Спокойной ночи. Если что — я все еще в соседней комнате.

Стив ушел, впервые закрывая за собой дверь без сосущей тоски в груди. Они справятся. Должны справиться.

**Глава 2**

Стив копался в кармане в поисках ключей, когда за спиной тихо прозвучало Наташино:  
— Привет.  
Она стояла, прислонившись к стене дома, натянув капюшон толстовки на голову так, что он и лицо закрывал.  
— Привет. Снова на чай?  
— Нет, — цокнула языком она. — Вы, ребята, за собой хвост притащили.  
— Медленно же они тащились.  
— Не знаю, может, и не за вами, но вот здесь, — Наташа легким и почти незаметным движением засунула Стиву в карман бумажку, — что-то неладно. Заброшенный склад, кому принадлежит — не ясно, но раньше им владел один из фондов Пирса. И там определенно кто-то есть. Мне это не нравится. Слишком близко. Слишком подозрительно.  
— Я разберусь.  
— Ну кто бы сомневался.  
— Хорошо — мы разберемся. Когда выдвигаемся?  
— Я заеду за тобой через полтора часа. Если опоздаю, добирайся сам, нужно задушить эту змею в зародыше.  
— Ты не опоздаешь, — отозвался Стив с нажимом.  
Наташа прислонилась к стене, улыбаясь:  
— Я смотрю, тебя девушки не испытывали на свиданиях.  
— Меня ими вообще не баловали. Нат, да что ты мнешься? Ты не любитель светских бесед перед миссией. Выкладывай уже.  
Наташа кивнула и достала из кармана устройство, напоминающее пистолет и шприц одновременно.  
— На всякий случай. Если что-то пойдет...  
Стив набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, собираясь сказать Наташе все, что он думает, но та опередила его:  
— Это транквилизатор, Стив. Просто транквилизатор. На всякий случай.  
Стив тяжело выдохнул и посмотрел на желтоватую жидкость. В голове против воли всплыли воспоминания о том, как Баки до синяков сжал его ладонь. На несколько секунд, но... Стив нахмурился, отгоняя назойливые мысли, и все же взял устройство.  
— У тебя остался час двадцать, Нат.  
— Есть, Кэп!

***

Стив накинул рубашку поверх костюма. Ему не помешает хорошая защита, но щеголять звездно-полосатым кевларом по улицам не стоило. Щит и шлем уже лежали в здоровенной сумке, приобретенной как раз на такой случай.  
— У тебя задание? — манера подкрадываться сзади и тихо задавать вопросы у Баки и Нат явно была общей.  
— Можно и так сказать. Мне его никто не давал, но работа появилась.  
— Что-то серьезное?  
— Не очень... надо проверить один склад в пригороде.  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
— Зачем, Бак? Это риск.  
Баки упрямо мотнул головой:  
— А для тебя нет? Я не собираюсь здесь отсиживаться.  
Решительности в глазах Баки было на двоих. Стив прекрасно знал такое выражение лица, означающее «я-уже-все-решил-и-спорить-бесполезно»... и от этого становилось тепло и грустно. Именно с таким лицом Баки подбивал Стива в детстве на глупости. Иногда это заканчивалось веселым приключением, иногда — разбитым носом. Хотя чаще всего и тем, и другим одновременно. Каждый раз Стив давал себе обещание больше не поддаваться. И каждый раз сдавался.  
— У тебя есть двадцать минут на сборы.

***

Стив хмуро смотрел на склад: выглядел пустым, но Стив не обольщался.  
— Наташа, припрячь машину и прогуляйся по территории. Можешь проверить вон те отсеки и люки, если есть — подвал. Все, что найдешь и сочтешь «интересным», — твое. Бак, заходишь с пожарной лестницы, второй этаж твой. Я займусь первым. Если что заметишь — говори. — Стив выразительно стукнул пальцем по наушнику в ухе. — У меня только на двоих гарнитура, так что, Нат, ты на самообеспечении. Все ведем себя тихо. На рожон не лезем. Ясно?  
Наташа кивнула и вернулась в машину. Баки молча передернул затвор на своем пистолете и пошел вперед.

Склад был неплохо оборудован и, судя по количеству странной техники, мало похожей на погрузочную, Наташа не ошибалась: что-то здесь неладно. Но пусто.  
— Здесь не так давно были: пыли не много, — но сбежали. Может, Нат их спугнула? — пробормотал Стив в эфир.  
— Конечно, она же такая страшная.  
— Ну, в определенном смысле да. И это комплимент.  
— Беру свои слова назад. Даже в современном мире тебе не светят девушки, Кэп, — Баки говорил тихо, сухо, сквозь зубы, чтоб не шуметь. Но Стив все равно не смог справиться с улыбкой. Конечно, он предпочел бы оказаться дома, и чтоб никаких подозрений на хвост из ГИДРы, но... когда Баки шутил в эфир не хуже Старка или Бартона, становилось намного приятнее. В голову начинали лезть мысли о том, как Баки смог бы сработаться с остальными, но Стив старался не думать об этом. Потому что мог бы и не сработаться. А мог бы... Стив старался не думать.  
— У меня чисто. Абсолютно. — Стив как раз проверил очередной закоулок. — Думаю, надо уходить.  
— Тоже... хотя... нет, тут что-то есть.  
— Бак, стой, где стоишь. Что у тебя там?  
— Да ладно, Стив, не армия же здесь спряталась.  
— Баки, нет! — Стив опасно повысил голос.  
— Я пойду.  
Стив судорожно огляделся в поисках лестницы. Нашел. Он почти добежал до нее, когда в наушнике раздался громкий стук.  
— Баки?!  
Еще два гулких удара. А после двухсекундной паузы в ухе приглушенно зазвучал неизвестный голос: кто-то был так близко к Баки или говорил так громко, что Стив услышал в наушнике:  
— Желание.  
— Нет! — крик Баки оглушил Стива, и тот сразу рванул наверх.  
А незнакомый голос все продолжал нести околесицу:  
— Ржавый. Семнадцать.

***

_Баки попытался открыть дверь, за которой услышал шорох. Когда он дернул ручку, за его спиной с громким стуком опустилась другая дверь. Он оказался заперт в тесном отсеке, словно между шлюзами. Баки попробовал вынести двери металлическим плечом, но ни одна не поддалась.  
С тихим шелестом отъехала в сторону створка маленького слухового окна. Оттуда послышался громкий голос:  
— Желание.  
— Нет!  
— Ржавый. Семнадцать.  
Баки выстрелил в окно, но стекло оказалось пуленепробиваемым.  
— Рассвет. Печь.  
— Хватит!  
Он стрельнул в замок на двери, первая пуля срикошетила, вторая все-таки вошла в металл, и Баки спустил всю обойму. Замок остался на месте. Дверь не поддавалась.  
— Девять. Добросердечный.  
— Замолчи!  
— Возвращение на Родину. Один. Товарный вагон.  
Баки замер, выпрямившись и опустив руки вдоль тела.  
— Здравствуй, Солдат._

***

Стив вбежал в очередное помещение и увидел Баки. Он стоял посередине зала и не двигался.  
— Эй, я здесь!  
Правая рука Баки резко дернулась, но рефлексы не подвели: Стив успел закрыться щитом до того, как раздался выстрел.  
— С ума сошел? Это же я! — Судя по просвистевшей мимо пуле, Баки это совершенно не останавливало.  
Стив откатился за ящик. Несколькими обманными движениями спровоцировал Баки еще на пару выстрелов и выскочил, прикрываясь щитом. Стив не был стрелком, но за других патроны считать умел. Главное — не дать перезарядиться. Пули отскакивали от щита на пол: пять, четыре, три, два, один...  
Стив одним точным движением щита выбил из рук Баки пистолет. Тот в ответ злобно рыкнул и вцепился в щит металлической рукой, резко выдергивая его и отбрасывая в сторону.  
Стив попытался схватить Баки за плечи и посмотреть в глаза:  
— Баки, Баки!  
— Здесь нет никакого Баки, — хрипло и зло откликнулся Баки, перехватывая руки Стива и отшвыривая его к стене.  
Стив с грохотом врезался в металлические балки, удар был очень мощным, нехорошо заныли ребра.  
— Боже... — Стив ухватился за балку, вздергивая себя наверх. — Баки, очнись уже.  
Баки не ответил, подошел ближе и ударил Стива, сшибая шлем. Подбородок обожгло сорванным ремнем, а балки врезались на этот раз в спину, выбивая из Стива глухой стон. Удар под дых, по ключице, по животу. Один из них — левой рукой.  
Стив сплюнул кровь, пятясь вдоль стены и соображая, что делать. Вариант оставался один, и он сильно Стиву не нравился, но выхода не было.  
— Ну Бак... Это же я, Стив.  
— Ты — нарушитель, я должен устранить. — Каждое слово Баки сопровождал ударом, а Стив неловко уворачивался, сокращая шаги и вынуждая Баки подходить ближе. Очередной хук прошел мимо лица, лишь слегка задев скулу, но Стив дернул головой так, что потерял равновесие и упал, заваливая покачнувшегося Баки на себя. Тот приземлился удачно: оказался верхом на поверженном враге, стиснул бока коленями, не давая вывернуться и уже занес руку для следующего удара.

— В сторону! — громкий Наташин окрик заставил Баки и Стива оглянуться. Она стояла, направив пистолет точно Баки в голову.  
Тот замялся, просчитывая варианты, и потерял драгоценную секунду. Игла вошла в бедро, легко проткнув и одежду, и кожу. Весь столбик жидкости впрыснулся одним нажатием. Баки даже дернуться не успел — только глаза распахнул удивленно и тут же стек безвольным телом.

Стив резко сел, подхватывая Баки правой рукой и не давая ему осесть на пол. Левую руку Стив выставил вперед, умоляюще смотря на Наташу. Это давалось тяжело: кровь с разбитой брови текла прямо в глаз.  
— Не надо. Все хорошо.  
— Что здесь произошло? — Наташа опустила пистолет дулом в пол, но убирать не стала.  
— Надо уходить, Нат. — Стив все-таки стер застилающую взгляд кровь.  
— А...  
— Без вопросов.  
— Я все равно спрошу: ты один-то его дотащишь? И вот еще: куда «уходим»?  
Стив сцепил зубы, вдохнул и поднялся решительным рывком.  
— Дотащу, твои руки мне нужны свободными. Куда... ты же говорила, что у тебя есть безопасное место.  
Наташа сузила глаза, наблюдая, как Стив пытается взвалить на себя бессознательное тело. Подошла и, не реагируя на вопросительный взгляд Стива, ощупала все Барнсовы карманы, выудила два ножа и запасные обоймы, перепрятала их к себе и выпрямилась.  
— Вот теперь идем.

***

Дезинфицирующие салфетки противно щипали лицо, напоминая о детских ссадинах. Стив сидел ровно, не шевелясь и давая Наташе обработать все раны. В детстве любой дезинфект больно обжигал даже мелкие царапины, но Стив сидел так же: не дергаясь, послушно позволяя обработать себя. Сначала маме, потом Баки... Сейчас больше смахивало на щекотку, и Стив непроизвольно хмурился.  
— Ну?  
— Мм.  
— Просто интересно: в довоенном Бруклине вообще так приветствовать друг друга было принято? Или это какая-то чисто ваша фишка?  
— Я за него ручаюсь, Нат. Я тебя очень прошу, просто доверяй мне.  
Наташа прижала свежую салфетку к брови.  
— Ты думаешь, если бы я тебе не доверяла, я бы его сюда пустила?  
Стив скосил глаза в сторону кушетки, стоящей у голой бетонной стены. Баки еще спал.  
— И еще раз спасибо.  
Наташа закатила глаза и принялась за рассеченную губу.

Изменившееся дыхание Баки услышали оба. Наташина рука замерла, пальцы сжали салфетку так, что раствор капнул Стиву на грудь. Тот и сам не менял позы, но левую ступню сместил ближе к лежащему на полу щиту.  
— Стив? На... Наташа? — хрипло пробормотал Баки, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Бак? — Стив развернулся. — Скажи мне что-нибудь. Как Баки.  
Баки непонимающе оглядел скупо обставленный мебелью бетонный склеп, в котором они все оказались, и медленно сел, качнувшись — вестибулярный аппарат его еще слушался не до конца.  
— Твою мать звали Сара, — осторожно прокашлялся он и сглотнул, борясь с сухостью во рту.  
Наташа скомкала салфетку и сместилась, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания и дать Стиву возможность спокойно говорить.  
— Мне нужно что-то, что знал только Баки.  
— Ну... я... — Баки мотнул головой, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя. А потом вдруг сфокусировал взгляд на ботинке Стива и криво усмехнулся: — Ты газеты в обувь клал. Чтоб повыше казаться.  
Стив тихо рассмеялся.  
— Да, и об этом из музея не узнаешь. — Его плечи расслабились, и это не укрылось от Наташи. Она удивленно вскинула брови:  
— И это все?  
— Вполне достаточно, — ответил ей Стив на полтона ниже и жестче. Нат скрестила руки на груди, но пререкаться не стала.  
Баки, еще щурившийся на яркий свет ламп, исподлобья наблюдал за ней, а потом вдруг напрягся и похлопал себя по карманам. Внимательно посмотрел Наташе в глаза и медленно перевел взгляд на Стива. На его лицо.  
— Кто тебя так? — спросил он тихо.  
— Неважно, — осторожно махнул рукой Стив, — Бак, слушай...  
— Это был я, да?  
— Бак...  
— Это был я? — повторил Баки громче, снова поворачиваясь к Наташе.  
Она вздохнула, вставая боком и смотря на Стива, не желая или не решаясь ответить. Стив вздохнул.  
— Да, но...  
Баки зажмурился и стиснул кулаки.  
— Баки, все хорошо. Я знаю, что ты не хотел этого. Я слышал какие-то странные слова. Тебе их кто-то говорил. Очень... странные слова.  
— Черт, — тихо пробормотал Баки. — Код.  
— Код?  
— Да. Я и забыл о нем. Но... напомнили, ГИДРе было нужно что-то на экстренный случай. Чтоб не выходил из-под контроля, — Баки говорил, старательно избегая смотреть на Стива. — Как... Как когда отправляли нестабильного меня на хэликэрриеры.  
— Ты не говорил, что...  
— Я и не помнил, — болезненно откликнулся Баки. — Только кое-что оказалось зашито надежней, чем память.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, Бак. Найдем выход. Обязательно.  
— Придумаем? Выход? Я знаю только один выход, — Баки изменился в лице и выплюнул: — пуля в лоб.

Стив встал так резко, что даже Наташа машинально отступила в сторону. За несколько шагов Стив оказался около кушетки, сел рядом с Баки, схватил его за плечи и тряхнул, почти прокричав:  
— Не смей! Никогда! Слышишь меня, никогда! Не смей. Говорить. Такое. Даже думать не смей! — Стив попытался взять себя в руки, но пальцы только сильнее сжимались на плечах Баки, а голос задрожал. — Чтоб я такого больше... не... слышал. Это никогда... не выход.  
Бакисглотнул, смотря Стиву в глаза. Стив рвано вдохнул. Они впервые были так близко с тех пор, как встретились в Бухаресте. И впервые Баки смотрел так... живо. В его глазах плескались боль и отчаянье, ужасные воспоминания... но хотя бы не холод и безразличие, с которыми он встретил Стива и с которыми приехал в Нью-Йорк. Он смотрел так цепко, словно сам держал взглядом не хуже, чем Стив его — руками.  
— Понял? — совсем севшим голосом спросил Стив.  
Бакиедва уловимо кивнул, а потом вдруг улыбнулся широко. Устало, но искренне.  
— Иди сюда, сопляк.  
И, подняв левую руку, обнял Стива, прижимая к себе так, что голова Капитана Америки оказалась у него на груди, словно тот снова был пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, не доходившим Баки Барнсу и до плеча.  
— Тупица, — рассмеялся Стив, прильнув и стараясь запомнить всем телом это ощущение. Он помнил его с детства, и было так знакомо, но так... по-другому.

Стив прижимался до тех пор, пока глаза не высохли, а ткань Барнсовой рубашки не отпечаталась на щеке. Да и рука Баки потихоньку начала сползать.  
— Стиви...  
— Мм...  
— У меня слабость.  
— Транквилизатор еще действует. — Стив выпрямился. — Очень мощный оказался, уж прости.  
— Не думал, что ты с собой такие вещи носишь.  
— Мне Наташа дала, она...  
— Ну тогда логично. А я чуть было не поверил, что у тебя голова на плечах появилась.  
— Хэй! — Стив пихнул Баки в плечо. Тот устало подмигнул, явно борясь со становящимися слишком тяжелыми веками. — Серьезно: тебе стоит еще отдохнуть. Здесь безопасно.  
— Да. Ты прав.  
Он неловко завалился назад, на кушетку, и отвернулся от света к стене.  
— Но если что, будите.  
— Конечно.

Стив отошел к столу. Наташа уже собрала аптечку и чистила свой пистолет.  
— Ты мне подсунула сильную дрянь.  
— Не уверена, что менее мощное сработало бы на таких, как вы. Брюсу и двойной дозы не хватает.  
— Мы пересидим здесь, пока он не придет в себя, и вернемся домой. Ты сможешь взять кого-то и зачистить склад без нас? Сэм должен будет завтра вернуться из поездки. И, кстати, что там с Вандой? Она тоже уезжала в какое-то секретное место?  
— Я соберу всех, до кого дотянусь, оставь эту базу мне, хватит с вас. Зря вообще дернула. А Ванда вернулась. Кстати о Ванде... я знаю, куда она ездила. И нам стоит поговорить об этом.  
Наташа бросила быстрый взгляд через плечо на Бак и тихо, почти что одними губами спросила у Стива:  
— Он спит?  
Стив внимательно оглядел мирно вздымающийся от дыхания бок Баки.  
— Спит.  
— Помнишь, после Заковии, когда мы уже откачали Пьетро, ребятам пришло странное приглашение?  
— В какую-то особенную школу?  
— Да.  
— Они решили съездить туда. По-тихому. Познакомиться, посмотреть... Я их подкинула.  
— Ну и «огляделась» заодно?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулась Наташа. — Так вот, там правда школа. Для мутантов. Глава этой школы собирает таких «необычных» детей и учит их владеть своими способностями. И не только... Пьетро там понравилось, он решил остаться. А вот Ванда сказала, что это не для нее. Ей больше по душе боевые тренировки с тобой. И я ее понимаю. Хотя местечко, конечно, неплохое. Рай для детишек. Еще бы придурки никакие к ним не лезли... и прям мечта. Ванда просила не говорить тебе, так что, будь любезен, хотя бы не кидайся на нее с расспросами при первой встрече. Но есть там один человек... не могу не сказать тебе о нем сейчас.  
Наташа уперлась руками в стол, облизнула губы и продолжила:  
— Заведует всем Профессор Ксавье. Богатый, но меценат, школа базируется в его родовом поместье. Он тоже мутант. Телепат.  
— Телепат? Без шуток? Читает мысли, передает их другим?  
— Да. Очень сильный телепат. И неплохой человек. Даже я думаю, что мы могли бы ему доверять.  
— Нет! — Стив прикрикнул и тут же обернулся, зажимая рот рукой. Баки все так же спокойно спал, даже не дернувшись. — Нет, — повторил Стив тише, — забудь. Этот вариант нам точно не подходит. Я никому не позволю лезть Баки в голову. После всего, что с ним делали, пустить телепата копаться в его сознании? Пусть даже прекрасного человека, если ты не ошибаешься в нем, все равно нет. Ни за что.  
— Ладно, ладно, не хочешь — не надо. Мое дело — предложить.  
— Спасибо, — устало выдохнул Стив.  
— Не за что. Тебя послушать, так ты никогда со мной не расплатишься.  
— У меня есть еще одна просьба. Хотя, скорее, приказ, если я еще для тебя Капитан. Если вдруг столкнешься с бессмысленной последовательностью слов, начинающейся с «Желание» — не читай. Сожги. Так, чтоб ничего не осталось.  
Наташа уже приготовилась пошутить, но, дослушав до конца, абсолютно серьезно ответила:  
— Хорошо, — и вернулась к пистолету.  
Стив стащил одну из ее тряпок и сел натирать щит. Не то чтоб тот успел сильно запачкаться, но это успокаивало.

***

_Баки разглядывал щербину в стене. Тело слушалось плохо, веки не разлеплялись толком, но спокойно дышать полной грудью получалось легко.  
Сон не шел. _

**Глава 3**

Сэм стоял на пороге, жизнерадостно улыбаясь. Стив приветственно пожал ему руку и сделал шаг в сторону.  
— Привет, зайдешь?  
— Нет, я тороплюсь на работу. Зашел сказать, что наша прогулка с Наташей закончилась ничем — эти гады со склада выгребли и вывезли все подчистую.  
Стив прищурился, прислоняясь к косяку.  
— Это ты мог сказать и по телефону. Тебя Нат подослала посмотреть, не убили ли друг друга, да?  
— Нет, но... почему всегда так? Иногда я не понимаю, как Фьюри или Наташа умудрялись тебе что-то недоговаривать. Или врать, тем более.  
Из гостиной донеслось громкое:  
— Этому искусству приходится долго учиться, даже у меня все никак не получается.  
— Ты слишком хороший парень для этого. — Стив хлопнул Сэма по плечу. — Так не войдешь?  
— На самом деле я правда тороплюсь, но хотел узнать, как у вас дела. Не потому что Нат мне что-то такое рассказала, а потому что я узнал, что ты нашел своего друга... вам могло бы быть нелегко, а у меня профдеформация на такие штуки. Хотел увидеть собственными глазами. Может быть, вам нужна помощь?  
Сэм замолчал и приветственно кивнул. Стив обернулся — Баки вышел в коридор и не без интереса разглядывал гостя.  
— Помощь? О чем он, Стив?  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Сэм Уилсон. Джеймс Барнс.  
Сэм все-таки вошел и широко улыбнулся:  
— Приятно познакомиться, — он поднял руку, но не протянул ее, а шутливо отдал честь, — сержант. Много наслышан.  
Баки посмотрел на него внимательнее, потом снова обратился к Стиву:  
— Он твой друг?  
— Да.  
— Он... Сокол? — Баки снова повернулся к Сэму и покачал головой. — Ты прости за крыло и вообще за остальное.  
— Не стоит. Раз ты живешь у Капитана, у него найдется объяснение. Мне этого знания вполне достаточно.  
— Не устаю повторять, Капитан умеет выбирать людей, — улыбнулся Баки и легко протянул Сэму руку. — Мне тоже очень приятно познакомиться. Предлагаю забыть о наших предыдущих встречах.  
Стив смотрел на происходящее во все глаза и с трудом осознавал. Судя по тому, как на него глянул Сэм, от него это не укрылось.  
— Ты спросил Стива про помощь... Я работаю в реабилитационном центре для тех, кто вернулся с войны. ПТСР, психосоматика, фантомные боли. Мы много с чем работаем.  
— Не знаю, что означает ПТСР, но подозреваю, что нечто паршивое. Так ты психолог?  
— Да, уж, в ПТСРе ничего хорошего. Я не психолог, я сам военный. Долго восстанавливался после войны, привыкал к гражданке...  
— Но так и не смог примкнуть к стану мирного населения?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Сэм. — Но я справился со всеми своими психологическими проблемами и решил, что стоит помочь и другим. Слушайте, я опаздываю, может, мы продолжим разговор на улице, вы бы проводили меня?  
Стив вопросительно посмотрел на Баки. Тот пожал плечами:  
— А почему бы нет? Раз ты говоришь, что угроза устранена, то Наташин завет «не высовываться» может быть отменен.  
Баки ушел переодеваться.  
— Как ты это делаешь?  
— Что?  
— Вот это? Он же...  
— Стив, не знаю, что у вас было раньше, но какие бы изменения в нем ни произошли, это не моя заслуга, уж точно. Я психолог-любитель, а не маг, чтоб за две минуты что-то изменить.

***

Баки услышал лай и удивленно посмотрел на дверь.  
— Собаки?..  
— Ну да, канис-терапия.  
— Я видел, что сейчас детям в больницы приводят милых животных, чтоб им повеселее было, но как они могут помочь тем, кто прошел войну?  
— По-разному. Помогают восстанавливаться после физических травм: мотивируют гулять, ходить, двигаться, помогают с мелкой моторикой. И с психикой тоже. Хочешь посмотреть? Только к тем, кто занимается, не подходи, постарайся не отвлекать собак сильно.  
Сэм приглашающе открыл дверь. Баки вошел внутрь. Уилсон взял Стива за локоть и тоже завел в комнату, но повел к столу, за которым сидели инструкторы.  
— Гэри, Минди, это я пустил парней осмотреться.  
Стив заторможено кивнул инструкторам и быстро выискал взглядом Баки.

Он стоял у стены и смотрел, как слепая девушка учится ходить с поводырем — золотистым ретривером. Потом прошел дальше, мимо мужчины, который трясущимися пальцами завязывал ленты на собачьей попоне, пока впихнутый в эту попону корги зевал и лизал оказавшуюся близко коленку. Прошел мимо совсем молодого парня, читавшего книгу Конан-Дойля развалившемуся у него на ногах далматину. Мимо пожилого человека, который пытался играть с очень подвижным терьером, скачущим вокруг него.  
— Собаки ускоряют процесс выздоровления, — тихо сказал Сэм. — Они чувствуют, когда человеку плохо, но не умеют долго грустить сами. Они самые неисправимые оптимисты, но их нельзя послать, потому что они не понимают. Они просто приносят игрушку или поводок и кладут рядом с тобой. Тяжело предаваться грустным воспоминаниям, когда тебе лижут лицо или засовывают мяч прямо в руку, а потом стучат по тебе лапой, напоминая о себе. Не панацея, конечно, с запущенной депрессией не справляется, но многим помогает.

Баки все ходил между занимающимися: аккуратно, чтоб никому не мешать, но замирая возле каждой собаки, чтобы разглядеть, понять что-то.  
А потом он прошел в дальний конец комнаты. За стеклянной стеной виднелось еще одно помещение: там сейчас был только один юноша. Он говорил, иногда сопровождая свои слова жестами. Собака стремительно делала все, что он требовал: садилась у ноги, отбегала за брошенными предметами, возвращалась, ложилась, прижимая голову к полу, или вставала в полный рост. Она слушалась беспрекословно и быстро, словно вышколенный солдат. Вот только потом молодой человек просто сел на пол и протянул руки к собаке, а она, виляя хвостом, принеслась, поставила лапы ему на плечи и стала вылизывать.  
— А дрессировка собак интересное дело. С собакой нужно всегда хорошо знать, чего ты хочешь — она не поймет сомнений. Но и жестко нельзя, то есть можно, но мало чего добьешься. Собаки помогают при проблемах с речью: нужно все команды говорить четко, громко. И проблемах с тактильным контактом. И еще много чего, но не буду грузить. Вы меня только проводить вызывались. И вообще, у меня через пять минут начинается групповой сеанс. — Сэм подпихнул Стива к выходу и позвал Баки: — Джеймс, пойдем!  
Баки вздрогнул и отлип от стекла, заторопившись к выходу.

Когда дверь тренировочного зала закрылась, Баки пробормотал:  
— Я и не думал...  
— Тот парень, которого ты видел, не давал себя даже врачу осматривать. И не говорил почти. Полгода занимается.  
— А собаки... откуда у вас столько?  
— Часть для занятий предоставляют хозяева. Обычно инструкторы или бывшие наши подопечные. Поводыри все из специального фонда, с которым сотрудничаем. А остальные в основном из приютов. Особенно те, кто по программе долгосрочной реабилитации работает: мы таких начинаем и на совместное проживание отдавать. Когда люди окончательно реабилитируются, возвращают. Хотя, честно говоря, это редко. Чаще себе оставляют, конечно. Так, заболтали вы меня. Не люблю опаздывать на собственные занятия. Давайте, парни, удачи.

Всю дорогу домой Баки молчал, думая о чем-то своем. Стив не стал его тормошить, стараясь вести домой как можно менее людным путем.

***

Наташа медленно села в кресло, расстегивая сумку для документов.  
— Прости, но я снова не на чай.  
Стив скривился.  
— Я уже понял, что ты без печенья. Выкладывай.  
Баки, перебиравший книги на стеллаже, поинтересовался:  
— Мне уйти?  
— Нет, ты чего, — опешил Стив. — Это мы можем помешать тебе разговорами. Можем уйти на кухню...  
— Не можете.  
Наташа рассмеялась, еще больше смутив Стива.  
— Ну... тогда...  
— Так, давайте вы любезностями потом обменяетесь. Роджерс, я же по делу.  
— Да, слушаю тебя.  
— Происходит что-то очень невнятное, и мне это не нравится. Смотри. — Наташа достала карту и начала отмечать на ней разные места, сопровождая комментариями и рассказами.  
Она разложила рядом несколько фотографий и документов. Через пятнадцать минут разговора Стив сам был готов признать, что все происходящее больше походило на бред.  
— Но самое странное, что Хилл передавала привет от Фьюри. И... Краков, Варшава, пара мест в Болгарии — там произошло ровно то же самое, что и в Куинсе. Да и не только Европу задело. Я пробила по своим каналам... Так вот, нечто похожее случилось под Брестом.

Баки уронил книгу.  
— Под Брестом? А до этого были Краков, Годеч и в районе Ямбола?  
— Да, но откуда ты?..  
Баки зажмурился и отошел к окну.  
— Черт. Там везде есть старые, очень старые... базы, нет, не базы. Центры ГИДРы. Тренировочные. — Баки закусил губу.  
— Да, но про большую их часть нам и так было известно, они давно пусты.  
— ГИДРА ушла, но зачищать эти места ведь было некому толком. Щ.И.Т.а больше нет. Так что там могло остаться что-нибудь интересное.  
— Что-нибудь? Баки, так ты знаешь или нет?  
Баки уперся лбом в стекло. Стив едва заметно коснулся своим коленом Наташиного и возмущенно округлил глаза.  
— Знаю. Должен знать. Бьется что-то в голове... надо вспомнить. Простите, это не очень просто. Все эти центры были связаны одним проектом. Я помню их в одном списке. Меня тогда перевели на новое место, я должен был тренировать отряд. И люди для этого отряда как раз прибывали из этих центров: Варшава, Куинс, Годеч... — голос Баки сорвался, пальцы вцепились в штору.  
Стив слушал, затаив дыхание. Он боялся пошевелиться, все смотрел на Баки, который сосредоточенно мял пальцами занавеску. Спина под футболкой напряглась так, словно воспоминания давались ему тяжелой физической работой. Тихий, но ощутимый удар по лодыжке вывел Стива из оцепенения. Наташа выразительно кивнула в сторону Баки, и Стив тут же подорвался.  
Баки не слышал, как Стив подошел, или, что вероятнее, не стал реагировать, позволяя положить руку себе на плечо и осторожно сжать.  
— Этих людей ГИДРА сначала отбирала на местных базах. Им нужны были ловкие, преданные делу... потом лучших присылали к нам. Это была программа, — Баки откинул голову, зажмуриваясь, — программа по созданию суперсолдат. Они собирали отряд, который можно было бы замораживать, как меня, использовать, когда нужно. Я тренировал их. Они прекрасно владеют любым оружием, говорят на многих языках... — Баки повернулся. — Если их найдут, кто бы их ни искал, ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
— Ты помнишь, где это?  
— Отрывочно. Картинками. Координат не скажу. Но это под Смоленском.  
— Нат, нужна команда: вытаскивай Сэма, Ванду, может быть, стоит взять группу поддержки, которую так рекомендовала Хилл. Клинт брал «отпуск» и просил не беспокоить без крайней необходимости, но, кажется, это она и есть. Собирай всех, завтра утром выдвигаемся.  
— Я с вами.  
— Нет, Бак, исключено!  
— Стив, не глупи: я и так все смутно помню, не по телефону же мне вас вести. Вы не найдете без меня.  
— Но код.  
— Плевать на код: ты даже не представляешь, что это за угроза! Хочешь через неделю прочитать о перевороте в Великобритании? В России? В Корее? Эмиратах? А они могут, поверь мне.  
Стив тихо ругнулся под нос, сжимая плечо Баки крепче.  
— Хорошо. Но чтобы ни на шаг от меня, понял? — Стив приблизился к Баки так, что они почти коснулись друг друга лбами. — Ни на шаг!  
Баки замер, вглядываясь в глаза Стива, но не дернулся, только кивнул. Стив отстранился и вернулся к столу с бумагами.  
— И, Нат, позаботься о техническом обеспечении.  
— Кому-то нужен будет ствол покруче? — улыбнулась Наташа, сворачивая карту в трубочку.  
— Желательно. И связь. Еще патроны, шокеры, ножи — соберитесь как следует, не хочу завтра рисковать.

***

Стив еще раз проверил крепления на щите, целостность костюма. Стрелки на часах неумолимо приближались к часу ночи, но даже думать про сон не получалось.

Из гостиной донесся звук шагов и странный шелест, и Стив выглянул: Баки сидел на подоконнике и водил пальцем по стеклу.  
— Ты чего не спишь? Завтра вставать рано.  
— Я бы тебе ответил, если бы ты сам выскочил ко мне в пижаме. Или на твоем лице был хотя бы малейший признак сна.  
— Волнуешься?  
Баки дернул плечом, не отвечая. Стив вздохнул и подошел.  
— Нам нужно поспать. Я знаю, что сложно. Да, мне тоже, но завтра тяжелый день.  
— Я вспоминаю все больше, — не в такт ответил Баки. — Просыпаюсь каждое утро с новыми воспоминаниями. Они сами приходят. Раньше так было, только если я на чем-то концентрировался или что-то давало толчок, но теперь оно само... В основном про нас. Бруклин. Или война.  
— Это же здорово!  
— Да, неплохо. — Баки нарисовал звезду на запотевшем стекле. — Но знаешь... я перестал бояться потерять эту память. Записывать перестал. Привык, что она у меня есть и не уходит. И тут подумал... наверное, зря. Вдруг... ну если завтра что-то не так пойдет, лучше, чтоб у тебя мои блокноты остались.  
— Перестань.  
— Я серьезно, Стив. Человек, который идет по следам того проекта, наверняка отлично подготовлен. Наверняка знает код. А это ведь жуткая вещь. Его читают, и все — я робот. Даже не перехватить управление. Только оглушить. А это та еще задачка. Я стараюсь объективно оценить наши шансы. Они невелики.  
— Ты недооцениваешь мою команду.  
Баки повернулся к Стиву, хитро улыбаясь:  
— Так все-таки твоя, да? Расслабься. Я в порядке. Просто вспомнил, как мы в детстве, когда не спалось, стаскивали подушки с дивана, строили шалаш и засыпали там... Здорово было тогда. Подумал, что стоит записать, и задумался об остальном.  
— Зачем записывать, мы же можем повторить.  
— Что?  
— Ну вот диван. Вот подушки. Давай.  
— Стив, это же глупо, — отмахнулся Баки, но глаза у него загорелись, и Стив только активнее стал подначивать:  
— Давай-давай, вылезай из своего гнезда и пошли. Тащи еще подушки из наших комнат, сейчас соорудим.

Вдвоем они с трудом помещались на импровизированной лежанке — ноги все равно свешивались на пол. На потолке отражались полосы светотени от проезжающих мимо машин.  
— Чувствую себя идиотом, — пробормотал Баки, находя положение поудобнее. — Впрочем, я помню, что часто испытывал такое ощущение рядом с тобой.  
Стив пихнул его локтем в бок.  
— Конечно, особенно когда перед девчонками выделывался на моем фоне. Ты им и был.  
Баки заерзал, пытаясь лечь еще удобнее, пока не устроил голову возле плеча Стива. Волосы слегка щекотали нос, но Стив не двигался, с огромным удовольствием вдыхая запах собственного шампуня. 

— Знаешь, Бак... даже если и случится завтра... что-то... лучше пусть у меня останутся не блокноты. А вот такие настоящие воспоминания.  
Стив коснулся теплого правого плеча и, проведя пальцами по всей руке, переплел их с пальцами Баки.  
Баки не ответил. Он спал.

***

Баки был прав. Найти без него дверь, ведущую прямо в неприметный холм, да еще и щедро заваленную листвой и ветками, у них бы не получилось. А даже если бы нашли, действовать пришлось бы грубее: выносить дверь, а она легко бы не сдалась. Толстый металл, надежные замки... Но Баки после нескольких минут напряженного подбора смог вспомнить комбинацию для кодового замка, и бункер с тихим писком впустил нежданных гостей.  
Удивительно, что система до сих пор работала. Еще удивительней, что никто не сменил код. Словно никто не приходил сюда с тех пор. Или словно их, наоборот, ждали. Хотя дверь явно не трогали уже много лет, она могла быть далеко не единственным входом.

Внутри команду встретил лишь пустой коридор. Стив умел действовать тихо, умел красться и быть неприметным, но от царившей в бункере тишины сводило зубы, потому что Стив все еще был солдатом, а не шпионом и не диверсантом. Он умел вести бой, заходить в тыл врагу, умел действовать в условиях нехватки информации, но когда знал, против кого идет. Работа с обыском вроде бы опустевших баз всегда была самой сложной для него. Теперь другой не осталось. 

Метров через сто коридор разделился на три. Баки старательно рассматривал стены, вглядывался в коридоры, но так и не вспомнил, куда идти дальше, так что Стиву пришлось разделить команду. Наташа с Вандой продолжили прямой путь, Сэм с Клинтом ушли исследовать левый коридор, а они с Баки взяли правее. 

Когда впереди показался большой зал, освещенный тусклым голубым светом из огромных капсул, Стив остановился и отчитался в эфир:  
— Мы что-то нашли, все к нам.  
А Баки останавливаться не стал. Он покрепче вцепился в автомат и пошел дальше.  
— Баки, остановись. Эй... эй, Бак!  
Но тот не слушал, медленно подкрадываясь к входу в зал, заставляя Стива последовать за ним, и замер только на самом пороге.  
— Стив, — прохрипел Баки абсолютно севшим голосом. — Угрозы... нет.  
Он махнул дулом на ближайшую капсулу.

Стив присмотрелся к капсуле и с трудом сдержал ошарашенный возглас, вдыхая глубже.  
В капсуле полулежал мужчина, зафиксированный ремнями. Он был утыкан трубками, соединявшими тело с баллонами, полными пузырящейся жидкости Можно было бы подумать, что он спит, если бы не серый цвет кожи и огромная, сочащаяся кровью дырка во лбу.  
— Неужели они все? — Баки завороженно зашел в зал, и Стив автоматически последовал за ним.

Остальные капсулы оказались точно такими же: бурлящая жидкость, трубки, серые лица молодых мужчин и женщин... и простреленные головы.  
— Кому это могло понадобиться? Зачем?  
— Обезвредить? — осторожно предположил Стив.  
— Если человек нашел их, то наверняка знает, как отключить это оборудование, просто не разбудив их. Но пристрелить спящих, открыв до этого капсулы, — Баки коснулся целого стекла капсулы и тут же отдернул руку, словно обжегся, — показуха. Сумасшествие. С кем бы мы сейчас не имели дело... он псих.

Дверь в зал с грохотом закрылась. Разом включились лампы по периметру, ослепляя. Стив зажмурился и притянул к себе Баки, прикрывая их обоих щитом.  
— Капитан Роджерс... неужели вы думаете, что ваша нелепая игрушка может спасти вас от чего угодно? — вкрадчивый голос звучал из динамиков. — Вы вообще стали полагаться на устройства слишком сильно.  
Наушники запищали на слишком высокой частоте, Стив вытащил свой и отбросил на пол. Баки дернулся рядом, сделав то же самое.  
Глаза привыкли к свету, и Стив смог выглянуть из-за щита. Теперь, когда зал был освещен целиком, обнаружилась наблюдательная рубка почти под потолком. Там, за толстым слоем мутного стекла, стоял человек в невзрачной одежде, сжимая в руках микрофон.  
Баки тоже разглядел его и быстро перестроился, прижимаясь спиной к спине Стива и оглядываясь.  
— Барнс, вы думаете, что я настолько глуп, чтоб натравить на вас людей? Даже отряд? Чтоб вы размазали их мозги по стенам? А вы умеете это. Хорошо умеете.  
Баки стрельнул короткой очередью в стекло, но пули осыпались на пол. Громкий смех наполнил помещение.  
— Ну что же вы так. Должны бы помнить, что защита в этом зале выстраивалась очень надежная. Ведь главная опасность даже не оружие. Скажем так, не механическое оружие. И не электрическое. А антропогенное, если позволите так выразиться. Спусковой крючок у таких, как вы, посложнее, но зато результат... какой результат!  
Человек за стеклом взял со стола большой красный блокнот. На его обложке красовалась большая пятиконечная звезда. Стиву было достаточно услышать вздох Баки, чтобы понять, что скрывается в этом блокноте.  
— Что тебе нужно? — крикнул Стив.  
— Мне? Самую малость. Стереть Капитана Америку с лица земли. И сделать так, чтоб ему было мучительно больно умирать. Именно сейчас, когда он нашел то, что делает его счастливым, когда решил, что нужен этому миру... доказать, что ему здесь не место. Понаблюдать, как он мучается, потому что его лучший друг наставил на него свой автомат.  
— Что же я тебе такого сделал?  
— Капитан, я вижу, что вы тянете время. Надеетесь, что команда поможет вам. Увы, разочарую вас, но на то, чтоб добраться сюда и взломать эту дверь, у них уйдет чуть больше времени, чем понадобится Барнсу, чтобы пристрелить вас. Они войдут ровно в тот момент, когда осядет порох. Достаточно, чтоб понять, что произошло, но не чтоб успеть предотвратить. И когда агент Романофф увидит ваш труп, уж поверьте, она не сдержится.  
Стив зло сжал кулаки. С момента пробуждения он имел дело со многими отпетыми негодяями, но таких психов со времен встречи с Красным Черепом не видел. Незнакомец тем временем отложил микрофон и принялся листать блокнот. Стив зажмурился и сглотнул. Он знал, что нужно делать, но все никак не мог решиться.  
— Знаете, господа, тут столько всего интересного. Опыты, модернизация, тренировка устойчивости к ядам... крайне любопытное чтиво. Мне даже жаль, что вы этого не прочтете.  
Стив притерся к Баки еще плотнее и тихо прошептал:  
— Бак... пожалуйста, что бы сейчас ни произошло, доверяй мне. Хорошо?  
— Я всегда тебе доверяю, что за предсмертную оду ты решил тут выдать? — Баки пытался отшутиться, но Стив слышал, как дрожит его голос. Чувствовал, как дрожат плечи. Это нужно было кончать.  
— Тебе она совсем не понравится. Желание. Ржавый.  
Глаза Баки изумленно распахнулись, и он дернулся, но Стив ткнул его локтем, продолжая быстрей:  
— Семнадцать. Рассвет.  
Баки выдохнул. Тяжело, долго. Покрепче перехватил автомат. Стив запнулся, на секунду прислушиваясь. Человек за стеклом продолжал расхваливать блокнот, рассказывая, как ему жаль, что такого настрадавшегося человека приходится впутывать, но «любой, кто пойдет за Капитаном Америкой, сразу обречен».  
А Стив продолжал произносить слова, которые он услышал всего один раз, но их тогда словно каленым железом выжгли в памяти:  
— Печь. Девять. Добросердечный.  
Резкий оклик из динамиков сбил Стива.  
— Достаточно я с вами вожусь, тем более публика на подходе. — Он оглянулся на стену — видимо, там были экраны камер наблюдения. — Пора начинать представление. Желание, — с театральным придыханием начал он. — Ржавый.  
Стив продолжил, не давая Баки слушать другого:  
— Возвращение на Родину. Один. Товарный вагон.  
Стойка Баки неуловимо изменилась, и Стив, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, пробормотал:  
— Здравствуй, Солдат. Приказ: сделать вид, что слушаешься человека в рубке. Тянуть время. Прикрывать меня в случае опасности.  
— … вагон, — торжествующе пропели динамики. — Доброго дня, Солдат. Убей Капитана Америку, будь так любезен.  
Баки развернулся и наставил автомат на Стива. Медленными, крадущимися шагами обошел его по кругу. Задумался. Посмотрел на рубку.  
— Тебе нужны более точные инструкции? Я думал, ты умнее. Твоя жертва перед тобой. Пристрели ее.  
Стив приглашающе поднял щит и указал глазами на него. Баки покорно выпустил короткую очередь прямо в звезду.  
— Солдат! Убей Стивена Гранта Роджерса. Сейчас! — незнакомец начинал волноваться, а значит Стиву не показался стук по ту сторону двери. Ребята были совсем близко. Оставалось протянуть совсем немного.  
Баки дернул автоматом и расстрелял несколько светильников. Скрежет взламываемого замка становился все отчетливей.  
— Ба... Солдат, — тихо окликнул Стив. — Наташа — рыжая, девушка в красном пальто, темнокожий Сэм и стрелок из лука — свои. Не трогать их. Когда они войдут, поможешь нам добраться до подонка в рубке. Ясно?  
Баки кивнул.  
— Убей! — отчаянно взвыли динамики одновременно с диким грохотом: тяжелая дверь просто упала на пол.  
Блокнот выпал из рук человека с микрофоном, он прильнул к стеклу, наблюдая полными ужаса глазами за тем, как оседают клубы пыли.  
— Барнс, Роджерс, вы здесь?  
— Да. За человеком в рубке! Все! Быстро!  
Ванда вскинула руку, и пуленепробиваемое стекло скрутилось, как лист бумаги, и осыпалось на пол. Сэм, не теряя времени, подхватил Баки и Стива и закинул в рубку. Они бросились к единственной двери, а судя по топоту команды за спиной — Сокол работал оперативно.  
За дверью их ждали: незнакомец позаботился о своей охране на случай отхода. Наверняка он понимал, что это лишь задержит погоню, но вряд ли ему нужно было больше. Вряд ли он вообще всерьез рассматривал такой исход.  
Наташа отпихнула Стива и вырвалась вперед.  
— Я его догоню.  
— Давай! — откликнулся Стив, вырубая щитом попавшегося под руку наемника, и быстро повернулся к Баки, который заломил руку другому.  
— Не убивай их.  
Баки непонимающе моргнул и оскалился.  
— По возможности, — пробормотал Стив, но непонимания в глазах Баки не убавилось. Тогда он добавил тихо, но четко: — Нейтрализовать, не ликвидировать.  
Баки пожал плечами, но все же послушно отключил жертву.

Поимка была легкой. Когда команда разобралась с наемниками и добежала до ближайшей развилки, Наташа уже застегивала наручники на поваленном на землю незнакомце. Неудивительно — вот уж кем этот мужчина не был, так это бойцом.  
— И куда его? — поинтересовался только подлетевший Сэм.  
— Нужно связаться с Фьюри, он подскажет, — ответил Стив, стараясь не смотреть в глаза пойманному. Баки был прав — псих. И от его взгляда становилось не по себе. — Улетаем, как прилетели. Клинт, забери его в свой джет и позвони Хилл.  
— Без проблем. — Бартон кивнул Сэму, и тот перехватил преступника у Наташи. Ванда пошла за ними, подстраховывая наручники красным сиянием.

Когда они скрылись за поворотом, Стив посмотрел на Баки и коротко приказал:  
— Следуй за мной.  
Потом повернулся к Наташе и широко улыбнулся:  
— А вы вовремя.  
— Угу. Как всегда. Что тут у вас опять?  
— Все в порядке, — еще шире улыбнулся Стив, стараясь говорить уверенно. — Давай в наш джет. Побыстрее.  
Наташа выразительно приподняла бровь, но промолчала. Стив тоже не стал продолжать. Все, о чем он сейчас мог думать — это как убраться отсюда.

***

В джет Баки зашел без вопросов и занял кресло в хвосте, на которое указал Стив. Сам он сел рядом и решился заговорить, только когда Наташа подняла самолет в воздух.  
— Солдат... Баки... мне нужно сделать тебе укол. — Стив достал шприц-пистолет и показал Баки.  
Тот не глядя расстегнул пряжки на рукаве и закатал его. Стив пытался что-то сказать про то, что это всего лишь успокоительное, это не причинит боли, но Баки, кажется, было все равно. Он надавил металлическими пальцами на место повыше локтя и несколько раз сжал кулак. Затем протянул руку Стиву.  
— Я не... не в вену, — сдавленно прошептал тот и как можно аккуратнее всадил иглу в предплечье. Доза на этот раз была в два раза меньше — сначала Баки закрыл глаза, а затем медленно потерял контроль и над телом. Стив успел подхватить и устроить его в кресле так, чтоб не сполз во сне.  
— Ты напоминаешь стюардессу, которая сейчас предложит ему плед, — процедила Наташа.  
— Нат... не смешно вовсе. Я не знаю, что ему скажу, когда он проснется.  
— Что угрозы человечеству нет. Что мы поймали очередного психа. Что мы справились.  
— Тебе не понять, — с горечью возразил Стив, обхватывая голову руками.  
— Ну конечно: куда уж мне, у меня же мозги вместо ни к месту обостренной совести, — Наташа попыталась изобразить саркастичный тон, но под конец не удержалась и фыркнула.  
Она была отчасти права. И изо всех сил старалась напомнить Стиву, что все закончилось успешно, а переживать абсолютно не из-за чего. Но ему было слишком паршиво.

Баки проспал около часа. Стив все это время просидел рядом с ним и сразу заметил, как тот завозился.  
— Баки... Баки, ты как?  
Баки сжал ладонями виски и сел. На этот раз у него сразу получилось ровно.  
Он прочистил горло и ответил:  
— Терпимо. Что произошло?  
— Мы поймали...  
Баки бегло осмотрел джет и перебил Стива:  
— Я опять был в отключке. — Он посмотрел на спину Наташи и нервно спросил: — Я никому из команды не навредил?  
— Нет! Бак, все в порядке!  
— В голове такая муть. С трудом вспоминаю, что было. Какой-то ублюдок... блокнот, — Баки резко повернулся к Стиву: — Там был блокнот. Где он?  
— У меня, здесь. Мы его сожжем, не волнуйся.  
Баки ощупал голову.  
— Головой меня не били, значит снова твой транк. Я был под кодом? — Баки смотрел прямо в глаза, он ждал ответа немедленно и боялся его. А Стив все подбирал слова, не понимая, как вообще можно объяснить свой поступок. Не выдержав натиска, он выпалил:  
— Да. — И прикусил губу.  
— Не понимаю ничего. — Баки нахмурился и потер переносицу, силясь вспомнить. — Что ты недоговариваешь?  
— А ты не помнишь? Я... — Стив закрыл лицо ладонями. — Боже, Баки. Ты сказал вчера, что перехватить управление после прочтения кода невозможно, и я...  
— Код. Ты прочитал его мне, — в голосе Баки слышалось медленное осознание и даже вспоминание.  
У Стива горели уши и щипало глаза. Так стыдно ему не было еще никогда.  
— Да. Прости, Бак...  
— И я слушался тебя, а не ублюдка с блокнотом, — холодно уточнил Баки.  
— Прости... — попытался продолжить Стив, но Баки раздраженно его оборвал:  
— Ты сдурел?  
— Я не знал, что делать. Баки, прости меня.  
— Стив, давай по порядку: ты взял меня под контроль, не дав использовать меня очередному психу, обезопасив всю команду и закончив миссию успешно. Ты вот за что сейчас извиняешься?  
Стив опешил. Он ждал того, что Баки будет злиться, перестанет с ним разговаривать, снова спрячется в свой кокон. Ждал, что потеряет все доверие, отвоеванное с таким трудом. Вместо этого Баки вопросительно развел руками и посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота.  
— Но... Бак... я не должен был.  
— Перестань.  
— Я чувствовал себя отвратительно, никогда не стану больше этого делать. Ты так смотрел... нет, не ты. Я словно снова...  
Баки притянул Стива к себе и прижал, не давая закончить бессвязную тираду.  
— Ты сделал все правильно.  
Стив уперся лбом в плечо Баки и сдавленно выдохнул:  
— Но нам нужно решение... это не выход! Я так не хочу.  
— Да, нужно. Но сегодня ты сделал все правильно. — Баки сильнее сжал плечи Стива и зарылся носом в его волосы. — Сопляк.  
У Стива дыхание перехватило. Он чувствовал жар тела Баки даже сквозь одежду, и это согревало, успокаивало и заставляло чувствовать себя уверенней. Он вспоминал, как они прижимались друг к другу, согреваясь зимой в холодном Бруклине, как грелись, притершись плечами, у печки перед зачисткой очередной базы ГИДРы в 43-ем. Стив не знал, помнил ли это все Баки, но было неважно. Важно было лишь то, как тот расслабился под весом Стива и машинально ерошил волосы на его затылке.

До дома оставалось еще несколько часов лета.

**Глава 4**

_Баки мерил шагами гостиную, нетерпеливо поглядывая в сторону коридора. Когда наконец раздался звонок, он сорвался к двери и широко распахнул ее. Стоявшая на пороге Романофф удивленно оглядела его и осторожно поздоровалась:  
— Привет.  
— Привет, проходи скорей.  
Наташа прошла вглубь квартиры, осматриваясь.  
— А Стива что, нет?  
— Нет, у него встреча с Бартоном, — Баки постарался звучать как можно беззаботней.  
— Что-то я не понимаю.  
Когда Романофф настораживалась, она хмурилась, скрещивала руки на груди и расставляла пошире ноги. Она так делала даже при Стиве, так что вряд ли готовилась к драке, скорее привычка.  
— Та смс с его телефона... тебя пригласил я.  
— Зачем же?  
— Ты часть команды, ты друг Стива, я хочу... — Баки замолчал, подбирая нужные слова, — общаться с тобой. Как приятель. Когда он рядом, он пытается все сгладить и быть между нами. Иногда мешает.  
— Он очень боится, что два резких оперативника не сойдутся характерами.  
— Ну, если вдруг такое случится, вряд ли он сможет нас разнять, — развел руками Баки.  
— Ты только ему об этом не напоминай.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Баки улыбнулся, а Романофф поддержала его смешком.  
— Ладно, пойдем на кухню, сегодня такой ветер, что мне срочно требуется чай._

_Когда Баки догнал Наташу на кухне, она уже открыла шкафчик с посудой, старательно выискивая что-то.  
— Куда же вы ее запихали?  
— Кого?  
— Кружку мою. С совой.  
— Твою?  
— Правильная толщина керамики для идеальной терморегуляции, все остальные ваши чашки хуже.  
— Да ладно тебе. Очень милая сова, мне тоже нравится. — Баки облокотился на косяк. — Все кружки наверху.  
— Ну да, любите вы их туда запихивать, баскетболисты...  
Наташа встала на цыпочки, пытаясь дотянуться. Край ее свитера задрался, оголяя низ подтянутого живота. Взгляд Баки тут же зацепился за старый зарубцевавшийся шрам. Небольшой, почти круглый, словно от крупной пули._

_В глазах потемнело, нос защипало от ядовитого дыма. Баки вцепился в косяк, чтоб удержать равновесие, но пальцы сомкнулись на металлических перилах, через которые он только что перемахнул. Вокруг полыхал пожар. Первый этаж лаборатории отлично просматривался. И он видел труп мужчины в белом халате с нелепо разметавшимися конечностями и рыжую женщину, которая медленно сползала по стене, зажимая руками бок..._

_— Барнс... Эй, Барнс, что с тобой? — Наташин обеспокоенный голос вернул Баки в реальный мир.  
Она стояла хмурая, уже налив в кружку горячий чай, и пристально разглядывала его. А он, судя по всему, так и завис у косяка, глядя в пустоту. Теперь он снова видел стол, холодильник, Бруклин за окном и Романофф посреди кухни. Смотрел на нее и не мог понять, как не вспомнил этого раньше._

_— Это ведь я.  
— Что ты?  
— Я тебе его оставил.  
Наташа тяжело вздохнула и села за стол.  
— Да.  
— И ты так спокойно со мной общаешься?  
— Когда-то я проклинала и ненавидела того, кто пустил эту пулю. Есть одно но: работодатель у нас был тогда один. — Наташа отхлебнула из кружки и скривилась.  
— И сейчас ты можешь просто здесь сидеть, говорить со мной? — Баки сел напротив.  
— Знаешь, я когда-то думала, что если до меня доберется толковый агент хоть какой-нибудь американской спецслужбы, я вряд ли переживу. Насолила я им, и работая на КГБ, и на вольных хлебах... Однако, когда это случилось, все пошло совсем не так. В результате я работала на Щ.И.Т. до его распада. Так что не мне вспоминать прошлое.  
Баки задумался. Рефлекторно схватил металлической рукой солонку и начал перекатывать пальцами. Наташа смотрела на то, как кувыркался пузырек, на стол, на который не просыпалось ни крупинки, и дула на чай, обхватив кружку двумя ладонями. Она действительно была абсолютно спокойна и расслаблена. Может быть, она тоже считала, что все дело в коде? Стив всех вокруг так убеждал, что все эти ужасные поступки совершал не Баки, а кто-то другой, что он уже и сам почти поверил в это. Только мертвых из могилы не поднять для извинений и объяснений.  
Баки еще раз посмотрел на Наташу. Он боялся, что его снова накроет видением из лаборатории, но этого не произошло. Он видел всю ту же обманчиво уютную Романофф, уткнувшуюся носом в чашку. Он вспомнил строки из книги про амнезию, подсунутой Стивом. Не давать слишком ярким воспоминаниям влиять на настоящее. Помнить, что даже самые травмирующие моменты были в прошлом, а не происходят сейчас. Правильно относиться к прошлому. Кажется, последнее у Наташи получалось. Баки нужно было этому учиться.  
— Ты хороший человек.  
Наташа поперхнулась.  
— Я?  
— Да. Стив очень тебя ценит. Это важно. И ты его друг, ты беспокоишься о нем — это еще важнее.  
Романофф не ответила, задумчиво допивая чай. Баки постучал пальцами по столу, он не рассчитывал, что их беседа вместо светской сразу получится такой, но это было и к лучшему. Теперь решиться было проще.  
— Я много думал надо всем, что произошло в последнее время. Про код. Стив не захочет меня слушать, он очень эмоционален во всем, что касается этой проблемы.  
— Во всем, что касается тебя.  
Баки смутился, прокручивая в голове Наташину фразу несколько раз: говорила она это возмущенно, обидевшись или это больше походило на подколку? Еще раз пристально посмотрев на ее лицо, решил, что все-таки последнее.  
— Я говорил, что единственный вариант — пустить себе пулю в лоб. И это, конечно, выход, но теперь я вижу еще два. Один: как-то заморозить себя снова. — Баки покрутил в руке солонку, собираясь с мыслями. Наташа терпеливо ждала, и он наконец смог продолжить: — Другой: надеяться на чудо. Я перестал в них верить, но мы с тобой сейчас сидим в квартире Капитана Америки и пьем чай. Мы, с нашим-то прошлым. Значит, чудеса бывают.  
— Ты к чему-то клонишь?  
— Когда ты рассказывала Стиву про Ванду и ту школу... я не спал. И пока этот телепат кажется мне «чудом». Глупо упустить шанс.  
— И ты доверишь ему влезть в твою голову?  
— Ты предложила его. Я доверяю тебе.  
— Надеюсь, не из чувства вины?  
— Я стал его испытывать пятнадцать минут назад, а смс тебе набрал еще утром. Алиби.  
— А Стив?  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Ему не нужно знать. Если не получится... он воспримет слишком близко к сердцу. Так что я хотел попросить не только отвезти меня, но и придумать, как отвлечь его.  
— Хм, у меня есть идея.  
Баки с Наташей как раз вовремя закончили разговор: в дверном замке послышался скрежет ключа._

***

Стив сразу заметил Наташину куртку и удивленно воскликнул:  
— Нат?..  
— Мы на кухне.  
Стив зашел, не раздеваясь, и замер на пороге: Наташа и Баки сидели друг напротив друга и мило болтали, таская яблочные чипсы из вазочки.  
— Привет. — Стив внимательно оглядел их. Оба улыбнулись, прерывая непринужденный разговор. — А что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Зашла в гости. Тебя дома не оказалось, решила дождаться. — Наташа закинула в рот очередную дольку и откинулась на спинку стула.  
— Аа... ты по делу или просто так?  
— Вообще-то по делу. Хотела отругать тебя.  
— За что? — опешил Стив.  
— Команда истосковалась. Все хотят нормальной тренировки, а ты филонишь.  
Стив потер шею и переступил с ноги на ногу. Наташа была права. Он за поисками Баки и делами последних дней совсем замотался и перестал полноценно выполнять свой долг перед командой.  
— Я забежала сказать, что завтра тебя ждут. Все соберутся в десять. И чтоб угонял их за все пропущенное время. Чтоб не появлялся дома раньше одиннадцати вечера.  
— Я прослежу, — улыбнулся Баки.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной? — Стив непонимающе уставился на Баки, но тот махнул рукой:  
— Нет. Я хочу передохнуть от драк. Так что просто не пущу тебя домой раньше.  
Баки говорил немного натянуто, словно его беспокоило что-то, но так искренне улыбнулся, что Стив почувствовал, как сердце чаще забилось. Баки сидел на его кухне, как ни в чем не бывало общался с Наташей. Он все еще прятался в глухие толстовки, но смотрел теперь открыто и иногда даже с фирменной Барнсовской хитринкой, несмотря на все, что произошло. Хотелось подойти и обнять, посидеть молча, но Стив не был уверен, что сейчас хороший момент.  
Стив откашлялся и перевел взгляд на Наташу, продолжая разговор:  
— А ты?  
— У меня на завтра есть работа.  
— Вот так всегда, ты зачинщица, а отдуваться мне?  
— А кто их гонял, пока ты...  
— Хорошо, хорошо, убедила!  
— Отлично.  
Наташа встала и направилась к выходу. Уже в коридоре она повернулась к Баки, который пошел провожать ее вместе со Стивом, и сказала по-русски:  
— Bez dvadzati desat'.  
Баки прислушался, задумался, анализируя услышанное, и улыбнулся.  
— Э, у вас что, секреты от меня появились? — неверяще оглядел их Стив.  
— Нет, — беззаботно отмахнулась Нат, — просто шутка, которую тебе не понять.  
Наташа вышла за дверь, и Баки вдруг подался вперед, отвечая ей тоже по-русски и как-то нараспев:  
— Otlychiy ti paren', Natashka!  
Она улыбнулась, Стиву показалось, что немного растерянно, махнула на прощание рукой и ушла.  
— Вижу, вы нашли общий язык.  
— Да, — выдохнул Баки устало.  
Видимо, его все еще выматывало долгое общение с другими людьми. Но он держался и даже, кажется, получил удовольствие от встречи с Наташей.  
— Она тебя утомила? Хочешь отдохнуть? Может, тебе надо побыть одному?  
— Да, — Баки с такой готовностью откликнулся, словно сам собирался попросить об этом и не знал как.  
Стив не удержался и погладил его по плечу. Осторожно, коротко, но уверенно.  
— Конечно, иди. Мне перед завтрашним приключением самому нужно отдохнуть.

***

_Наташа была пунктуальна как швейцарские часы. Так что нетерпеливому Баки, выскочившему из дома сразу, как только протянул положенную паузу после ухода Стива, долго ждать не пришлось.  
Да и дорога, которой он опасался, оказалась приятной. Баки думал, что молчаливая поездка даст слишком много времени на раздумья, что когда он станет представлять, как этот профессор-телепат залезает к нему в голову, то сразу станет вспоминать... и передумает. Заставит Наташу развернуться на полпути, а потом будет ненавидеть себя за слабость.  
Но Наташа встретила его решительным:  
— Чипсы в бардачке. Я не завтракала, так что будешь подкармливать водителя.  
И включила музыку.  
— Что это?  
Сначала она посмотрела на него странно, а потом закатила глаза.  
— Все время забываю, что имею дело с ископаемыми. Rasmus.  
— Круто.  
— Мне казалось, Кэп знакомит тебя с современным миром.  
— Он очень последователен. В музыке мы пока на этапе Джо Дассена.  
— Ну... понадобится промотать пару десятилетий, обращайся._

_Они ехали несколько часов. Вслед за чипсами в ход пошли орешки в острой глазури, газировка с кофе (после знакомства с ней Баки стало окончательно плевать на вкус яблок, испортившийся с сороковых), и несколько захватывающих альбомов непривычной, но очень классной музыки. Наташа все же молчала большую часть пути, хотя иногда рассказывала что-то. Она словно чувствовала моменты, когда очередной исполнитель переставал увлекать настолько, чтобы не давать думать о цели поездки, и рассказывала глупости про Капитана. Про других Мстителей. Про концерты, на которые она попадает слишком редко. Про то, как станет бабушкой-рокершей и вот тогда набьет себе татуировок, а то пока работа не позволяет иметь слишком яркие отличительные черты.  
Баки не знал, где была правда, а где шутка. Он просто стучал пальцами по дверце в такт новой песне и смотрел вперед, на убегающую под колеса дорогу._

_Так время в пути пролетело незаметно. Когда Наташин Шевроле свернул с дороги и въехал в открывшиеся для них кованые ворота, Баки присвистнул. А Романофф не преувеличивала: настоящее имение. Здоровенный особняк, озеро с фонтаном, аккуратные гравийные дорожки. Не хватало только площадки для вертолета, хотя взгляд Баки зацепился за странные стыки на плитах перед домом — возможно, все намного сложнее, чем просто вертолетная площадка. Впрочем, в этом парке при желании можно было посадить вертолет куда угодно: размах впечатлял. И везде сновали дети, подростки... Они бродили между деревьев, валялись на газонах, читали... Баки ущипнул себя, когда девчонка, оступившись и чуть не рухнув в озеро, просто приподняла себя в воздухе и, выровнявшись, опустилась на берег.  
Наташа бесцеремонно распахнула дверь, заставляя Баки выйти из машины.  
— Идем, нас ждут._

_Наташа завела Баки внутрь, и поначалу он все так же таращился по сторонам: на многочисленные двери, картины, кабинеты, детей... но чем глубже они заходили, тем меньше он видел. Темнота подступала, сначала застилая боковое зрение, затем размывая и все остальное. В висках застучало. То, чего он боялся, успело вцепиться зубами в горло на последних метрах. Перед глазами замелькали образы криокамеры, аппарата МРТ, кресла для обнуления... трубки, катетеры, электроды... Баки зажмурился, позволяя Наташе вести себя, ухватив за локоть, потому что он так же ярко помнил заплывшее лицо избитого Стива. Баки рьяно напоминал себе для чего он здесь, но с каждым шагом становилось все труднее.  
— Добрый день, молодые люди.  
Баки услышал мягкий тихий голос и открыл глаза. Они с Наташей были в кабинете, Нат как раз закрывала за ними дверь. Вся комната была залита солнечным светом, а голос принадлежал пожилому лысому мужчине, сидевшему за широким столом.  
— Присаживайтесь. — Он указал на два кресла.  
Баки сел, стараясь справиться с дрожью в коленях.  
— Очень рад видеть вас, Наташа. Пьетро сейчас нет, к сожалению, но, знаете, он делает огромные успехи.  
Наташа улыбнулась.  
— Отлично! Думаю, следует представить: Джеймс Барнс, мой друг. А это профессор Чарльз Ксавье, директор школы.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться. — Профессор приветственно кивнул. — Чем я обязан вашему визиту?  
Баки удивленно посмотрел на Ксавье. Он ведь телепат? Зачем этот вопрос? Вежливость? Или он действительно не залезает в голову без спроса?..  
— Моему другу нужна помощь, — спокойно ответила Наташа.  
— В этих стенах не откажут никогда, — с полуулыбкой отозвался Ксавье. Он располагал к себе. Баки давно привык не обманываться первыми впечатлениями, но сейчас это помогало взять себя в руки.  
— Я сам расскажу.  
Баки сделал глубокий вздох, заставил себя посмотреть в глаза профессору и начал подбирать слова. Сколько он ни репетировал в голове, все не складывалось в красивую речь. Поэтому он решил сразу перейти к делу, не мямля:  
— В моей голове есть код, — Баки облизнул губы, — комбинация слов, которая заставляет меня исполнять любые приказы куратора.  
— Куратора? — переспросил Ксавье осторожно.  
— Того, кто прочитает код. И я хочу избавиться от этой дряни. Близкие мне люди могут пострадать.  
Ксавье кивнул.  
— Я не могу гарантировать результат, пока не посмотрю. — Он коснулся пальцами виска и уточнил: — Вы позволите?  
Отступать было бы глупо, но Баки не мог заставить себя сказать «да». В голове тикали секунды неловкого молчания, но профессор все так же спокойно смотрел на него, явно готовый ждать столько, сколько понадобится. Баки начал злиться на самого себя и решительно кивнул.  
_ _Профессор прикрыл глаза, и Баки... не почувствовал ничего. Он по-прежнему сидел в кресле, за окном сновал дрозд, коленки слегка дергались от напряжения, Наташа в соседнем кресле поглядывала украдкой в смартфон.  
Только лицо Ксавье выбивалось из благостного окружения. Он хмурился все сильнее и бледнел. Баки смотрел на него и понимал, что тот и правда «видит». Такое не сыграешь.  
Профессор дернулся, прижимая пальцы к виску сильнее, и с отчаянием выдохнул. По его лицу скатилась слеза, и он резко распахнул глаза, смотря на Баки в упор. Баки хотел спрятаться от этого взгляда, но не мог отвернуться.  
— Боже... Джеймс, через что же вам пришлось пройти...  
— Не надо меня жалеть, — процедил Баки сквозь зубы.  
— Не надо жалеть? — голос профессора неуловимо изменился, и Баки прикусил язык. Наверное, ему стоило быть повежливей.  
Ксавье выехал из-за стола. Оказалось, что все это время он сидел в инвалидном кресле.  
— Молодой человек, я хочу вам кое-что объяснить.  
— Простите, — тихо пробормотал Баки, пытаясь свернуть разговор.  
— Когда-то я был молодым и беззаботным студентом. Показательный образчик золотой молодежи. У меня было все: огромное наследство, роскошный дом, успех в карьере, эффектная внешность, не менее эффектная и эффективная суперспособность, девчонки, друзья. Весь мир в моих руках, вся жизнь впереди. А потом я в один момент стал таким. Я потерял всю свою прежнюю жизнь, понимаете?  
— Простите, я не... — попытался снова сказать Баки, но профессор настойчиво продолжил:  
— И меня жалели. Я ненавидел эти скорбные взгляды, сведенные брови, шепот. Сострадание. Я спрятался ото всех, кто смел жалеть меня. Думал, что они унижают меня. Кому-то стер память, кого-то выгнал прочь.  
Баки внимательно слушал. Он начитался многих модных психологических нравоучений в книжках, подаренных Уилсоном, но все они казались фальшью. А Ксавье говорил так, что по спине бежали мурашки. Его голос был спокоен и тверд, но Баки слышал ту сталь, что пряталась глубже.  
— Мне понадобилось много времени, чтоб понять, что все я потерял не тогда, когда мой позвоночник прострелили, а когда выставил последнего друга за дверь. И что жалким я стал не когда сел в инвалидное кресло, а когда замкнулся на себе. — Баки видел, по голосу слышал, что профессор прошел через свой ад и не скрывал этого, но по-настоящему оставил в прошлом, научившись чему-то такому, что он пытался сейчас донести до дерзкого гостя. — Пойми, Джеймс, жалость — это сострадание. Жалеть умеют только добрые люди. Только те, для кого ты важен. Жалость — это не унижение, а протянутая рука помощи. Не отталкивай ее.  
Баки ждал отповеди за свою резкость. Ждал, что его одернут или выставят вон. Но никак не того, что его станут учить. Не как неразумного мальчишку, а действительно помогать.  
— Спасибо, профессор. Вы... правы. Простите меня за грубость.  
— Вас, Наташа, это все тоже касается, кстати, — бросил Ксавье, возвращаясь на свое место.  
Наташа отвернулась к окну, очень тихо пробормотав:  
— Я учту.  
— По поводу вашего кода. Он начинается со слов «желание» и «ржавый»?  
— Да, — напрягся Баки. Он пытался заставить себя расслабиться, но не все мышцы слушались, рефлекторно готовясь обороняться.  
— Тогда я нашел его. Пожалуй, я смогу убрать вашу зависимость от него, но этот процесс может быть болезненным.  
— Я потерплю.  
— Хорошо. — Ксавье достал чистый лист и ручку и начал писать, комментируя свои действия: — Я сейчас выпишу код, вы подтвердите, что это он целиком.  
Баки взял бумажку, быстро пробежал ее глазами.  
— Да.  
— Тогда приступим. Вы готовы?  
Баки снова кивнул._

_На этот раз он почувствовал проникновение. Бывший сначала легким холодок становился все сильнее, начиная обжигать изнутри. Баки вцепился обеими руками в подлокотники кресла. Перед глазами замелькали разные лица, читавшие ему код: кто по блокноту, кто наизусть, все они синхронно шевелили губами, сливаясь в многоголосый хор, чеканивший слова. С каждым новым словом их голоса становились все громче, а жжение в висках сильнее. Баки вжался в кресло, пытаясь напомнить себе, что он сейчас не там, а здесь, в теплом и уютном месте, не на пробирающем до костей морозе, не на ледяном операционном столе, не под прицелом очередного шприца, никто на самом деле сейчас не захватит власть над его разумом, никто не прикажет ему снова идти, снова убивать...  
Последнее слово кода смазалось в нелепой какофонии в одно мгновение потерявших стройность голосов, а в мозг вонзилась острая, жалящая игла.  
Баки закричал, не в силах сдержаться. Подлокотник с оглушительным треском разлетелся под металлическими пальцами в щепки.  
Боль отступила так же резко, как и пришла. Баки слегка мутило, но одновременно с этим он чувствовал легкость.  
— Вы... вы вылечили меня? — Он поднял глаза на профессора. Тому процедура тоже далась нелегко. Он сидел, облокотившись на стол, и тяжело дышал. Голова покрылась испариной. — О... как вы?  
— Просто тяжелая работа, все в порядке, Джеймс, спасибо за беспокойство.  
Ксавье достал платок из нагрудного кармана и протер голову.  
— Никто больше не сможет использовать код. Вы можете проверить. — Он показал на бумажку, которую Баки выронил на ковер.  
— Спасибо вам! — Баки наконец разжал руки и услышал, как щепки посыпались на пол. — О... простите. Я не...  
— Джеймс, не волнуйтесь. В этом здании учатся справляться со своей силой дети-мутанты. Поверьте, этот подлокотник не самое страшное, что случалось здесь.  
— Если я когда-нибудь понадоблюсь, я... — язык еще плохо слушался Баки, но он должен был сказать. — Сделаю для вас что угодно.  
— Вы ничем не обязаны мне, Джеймс. Я просто хотел помочь.  
— Я обязан себе, — отрезал Баки и решительно посмотрел на профессора. Тот ответил долгим внимательным взглядом, а потом согласно кивнул.  
— В любом случае, вы оба желанные гости здесь. Надеюсь видеть вас чаще и по более радостным поводам._

***

Стив поставил сумку с продуктами возле двери, пытаясь отыскать в кармане ключи. Ему послышалась какая-то возня в квартире, и он прислушался. Наташа громким голосом произнесла:  
— Рассвет. Печь.  
Стива прошиб холодный пот, он трясущимися пальцами достал ключи, со второй попытки попадая в замок, пока обострившийся слух улавливал:  
— Девять. Добросердечный.  
Чертыхнувшись, Стив резко провернул ключ и распахнул дверь с криком.  
— Остановись!  
В голове бились следующие слова кода, совпадая с тем, что говорила Наташа:  
— Возвращение на Родину. Один.  
Стив влетел на кухню одновременно с роковым:  
— Товарный вагон.  
Наташа сидела, развалившись на стуле. Баки стоял рядом с ней, смотря в одну точку и никак не реагируя на Стива.  
— Что ты творишь? Наташа?  
Стив замер на пороге, не понимая, что делать. Больше всего хотелось проснуться, потому что это не могло быть настоящим, только страшным сном.  
— Привет, Солдат, — вместо ответа произнесла Наташа, сминая листок у себя в руках.  
— Жду приказов, — глухо отозвался Баки.  
— Чмокни его, — Наташа указала пальцем на Стива.  
Баки послушно направился к цели.  
— Вы с ума сошли? Да что здесь вообще происходит? — нервно прокричал Стив, все еще пытаясь проснуться. — Наташа, что ты делаешь? Бак... Баки, ты слышишь меня?  
Баки потребовалось всего несколько шагов, чтобы преодолеть расстояние между ними и прижаться губами к щеке Стива.  
Стив попытался отступить, врезавшись спиной в косяк, но, когда дыхание Баки опалило кожу, замер. Просыпаться уже не хотелось. Хотелось замереть в этом мгновении навсегда.  
Стив слегка повернул голову, пытаясь уловить еще этого родного тепла, и случайно коснулся губ Баки своими. Баки замер, но не отошел, давая Стиву поцеловать себя, а затем и сам подался вперед, вжимаясь сильнее. Стив провалился в этот нежный поцелуй с головой, забывая о происходящем. На мгновение весь мир остановился, оставляя ему только мягкие губы Баки и его неровное дыхание.

Но стоило Стиву прерваться, чтобы вдохнуть, Баки отстранился.  
— Отлично, — констатировала Наташа, напоминая о своем присутствии. — А теперь налей мне чаю.  
Баки поднял глаза на Стива и тому померещилось, что он видит знакомое лукавство. Но такого не могло быть под кодом...  
А Баки так же театрально неторопливо поднял руку в сторону Наташи и аккуратно сложил кулак, оттопыривая средний палец.  
— Перебьешься.  
— Что? — ошарашено просипел Стив. Баки отказал... как он смог? Ведь код? Неужели...  
Осознание свалилось на Стива лавиной чувств. От одной только мысли, что ребята нашли способ избавиться от кода, внутри все радостно переворачивалось, но как же бесила их выходка!  
Стив посмотрел на Баки, и тот прыснул, не выдержав серьезной мины. Потом встретился взглядом со Стивом и безудержно расхохотался, хватаясь руками за живот и прислоняясь к стене.  
— Ну и лицо у тебя, боже...  
Стив кинулся к Баки и повалил его на пол, принимаясь мутузить по бокам и плечам. Не сильнее, чем в детстве, тщательно рассчитывая силу, но давая выйти хотя бы части переполняющих его чувств.  
— Идиоты. Придурки. Ненавижу вас.  
А Баки только сильнее заливался смехом, делая вид, что прикрывается от ударов.  
— Видел бы ты свое лицо, Стиви...  
Стив возмущенно рыкнул и ткнул Баки под ребра, и тот расхохотался с новой силой.  
— Нет, правда, неподражаемо, смотрел бы и смотрел...  
Стив ударил кулаком рядом с плечом Баки, делая вид, что промахнулся, и навис над ним, рассматривая его лицо. Каждую морщинку около глаз, навернувшиеся от дикого смеха слезы, растрепанные волосы.  
Стив не думал, что может быть настолько счастливым. Уже не ждал, что когда-нибудь Баки будет так беззаботно хохотать. Глаза стали влажнеть, и Стив сел, дернул Баки на себя, обнимая изо всех сил. Баки обнял его в ответ. Так же крепко и жарко.  
— Придурки, — прошептал Стив снова ему на ухо и перевел укоряющий взгляд на Наташу.  
— А я здесь вообще ни при чем, это все его идея, — откликнулась она.  
Стив стиснул Баки, щекоча под ребрами. Тот возмущенно фыркнул в плечо.  
— И все-таки, ты мне обещала. Так что за тобой должок.  
— Заметано, — со вздохом согласилась Нат. — Обсудим в другой раз, мне нужно уходить.

Наташа ушла очень тихо, сама за собой закрыла дверь. Стив не знал, сколько они просидели с Баки на полу кухни, прижавшись друг к другу так, словно только что снова нашлись после десятилетий разлуки. Баки улыбался прямо в шею Стива, иногда издавая короткие смешки, бормоча: «Нет, ну ты бы видел», а Стив гладил его растрепавшиеся волосы, пытаясь осознать, что больше никто не сможет дернуть Баки за «поводок».

**Эпилог**

— Кайса, лежать!  
Собака послушно устроилась у ног Баки, и он потрепал ее за ухом. Вот-вот должен был начаться салют в честь Дня независимости. Стиву повезло с балконом, с него отлично просматривалось небо.  
Первый выстрел всегда оглушал, Стив никак не мог привыкнуть. Кайса с первым взрывом тоже дернула ушами. А Баки все было нипочем, он восторженно смотрел на расцветающие одна за другой разноцветные вспышки.  
— Красиво.  
— Да.  
— Хороший сегодня день. И чего мы раньше не пошли с тобой так гулять? Бруклин очень изменился, но местами он все такой же... Бруклин. Приятно вспомнить.  
— Я потому и стал жить здесь. Сначала думал, что не смогу, что будет больно смотреть на то, что сохранилось, и тем более на то, что нет. А потом понял, что все-таки это мой дом. И нигде больше я себя так чувствовать не буду.  
— Да, точно! — улыбнулся Баки.  
Сегодня вечер выдался прохладным, и они прижимались друг к другу плечами. Стив разглядывал лицо Баки, освещаемое то красным, то зеленым, и понял, что если не задаст терзающий его уже давно вопрос сейчас, то не сможет никогда.  
— Бак... Тогда, когда Наташа приказала тебе поцеловать меня... Это было...  
Баки наклонил голову, словно желая спрятаться за упавшими на лицо волосами.  
— Мы не должны были так шутить, Стив. Я... я опьянел от свободы. Но, — Стив услышал улыбку в голосе Баки, — ты бы видел себя. Очень смешно.  
— Да-да, я помню, как ты катался по полу. Но я о другом.  
Баки помолчал немного, а потом вздохнул.  
— Ох. Я много думал об этом.  
— Я тоже.  
— И знаешь, я просто хотел поцеловать тебя в щеку. Но... бывает такое мгновение, когда ты чувствуешь что-то, ну и... и все идет по-другому...  
— Да. — Стив повернулся к Баки. — Я только хочу знать: то, что было... ну как ты к этому отнесся? — Стив убрал прядь длинных волос за ухо, коснулся подушечками пальцев щеки Баки.  
Тот поднял голову, решительно смотря в глаза Стиву.  
— Мне понравилось.  
— Мне тоже.  
Стив качнулся вперед и поцеловал Баки. Баки тут же ответил. Стив запустил руки в его волосы, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, пытаясь растянуть их. Ласково прихватывал кожу вокруг губ, покрытую легкой щетиной. Баки неровно дышал, отвечая Стиву тем же.  
Ладонь Стива соскользнула на шею Баки, и на запястье тут же сжались металлические пальцы. Больно, грубо — до синяков. Баки отстранился, затравленно посмотрев на Стива. Словно он боялся не Стива сейчас, а себя. Того, что испортит что-нибудь.  
Стив рассмеялся непринужденно и осторожно высвободил руку, разжимая пальцы Баки.  
— Шея — запретная зона, я понял. Эй, Бак, все в порядке. Ты все еще боишься физической близости?  
— Я... я не знаю. — Баки отвернулся, смотря на летящий с неба догорающий пепел. — Я столько думал об этом, и я... с тобой все не так, как с другими, но я все равно...  
— Бак. Когда мы с тобой были подростками, негры не смели занять места белых и чистили им обувь. — Стив положил руку на плечо Баки. — Сейчас меня за слово «негры» оштрафуют, а на улицах идут протесты за право мутантов учиться в одной школе с нормальными ребятами. И, кстати, если я скажу «с нормальными» в утонченном обществе, то меня закидают тухлыми яйцами, потому что понятие нормы теперь исчезло. Тяжело.  
Стив вздохнул, он сам за последний месяц думал над этим так много, что закипал иногда. Ему нужно было выговориться тому, кто поймет, каково это: закрыть глаза в середине двадцатого века и открыть в начале двадцать первого. И он очень хотел донести до Баки то, что решил для себя.  
— Мне было очень тяжело сначала именно из-за этого. Меня Сэм за мои обращения засудить мог бы давно. А как-то раз со мной сфотографировались два парня, я обычно на улицах стараюсь сильно не светить своим героическим «я», но они меня все-таки узнали. Мы сделали фото. Потом уже я узнал из интернета, что они развернули радужный флаг за моей спиной. Это сейчас флаг тех, кто... ну... спит с такими же, как они. Я же Капитан Америка. Борец за свободу. Может, мне стоило замерзнуть на семьдесят лет, чтоб испытать все свои принципы. Испытать себя, насколько я правда за свободу для всех? Многие говорят, что раньше было лучше. Дети там во дворах играли, а не в смартфоны утыкались или порнографию нельзя было скачать за пять минут. А я думаю, что мы впитали в себя в детстве много паршивого, о чем все уже подзабыли.  
Стив все говорил и говорил про то, что его волновало когда-то, не решаясь перейти к главному, боясь испугать Баки сильнее, но Баки слушал очень внимательно, и Стив нашел в себе силы закончить:  
— Мне все равно, как это называлось в сороковые, как называется сейчас. Я просто знаю, что ты моя единственная семья.  
Баки кивнул, прикусив губу, и уткнулся лбом в плечо Стива. Тот продолжил:  
— Я не хочу думать о каких-то правилах, определениях, мнениях... Я просто хочу быть близким с тобой. Настолько, насколько этого захочется мне. Тебе. Нам. И у нас впереди еще полно времени.  
— Да. Да. Ты прав, — тихо пробормотал Баки и взял Стива за руку, крепко сжимая его пальцы.

Через месяц Баки вдруг выйдет из душа без рубашки, позволяя Стиву рассмотреть свое плечо и шрамы. Потом однажды позволит сделать массаж, когда спина разболится от перегрузки на тренировке. Позже он станет клянчить этот массаж в любой удобный момент, тая в Стивовых руках. Даже полюбит солнцезащитные кремы, хотя суперсолдатская кожа и не думала сгорать на солнце. Затем останется случайно спать в одной комнате, в одной кровати... и уже никогда не будет спать один.

Но это будет позже. А сейчас они стояли на балконе, прижавшись друг к другу, и слушали последние праздничные залпы, согреваясь за все года холода друг без друга.

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
